Initial D - Transitions
by Teisu1
Summary: Takumi continues to race, he matures, his father arranges a marriage for him with someone he knows! Both are rather happy about the situation. Takumi's Dad Bunta buys another car, and Takumi must move beyond the Trueno. Takumi and his father Bunta race towards the end of this fanfic.


Disclaimer:

The characters and events depicted in this fanfic are the creation of Shuichi Shigeno . I do not make any claim on ownership, nor do I intend to profit from this work. This work may be copied or distributed by electronic means as long as all notes and disclaimers are included.

To the fans who have taken the trouble to write me: Greetings. May this story be up to your standards. Spelling and punctuation may be specifically addressed in correspondence to teisu AT my DOT host DOT net.

This was originally posted to the newsgroup . . It sat on my webpage for several years. I found four chapters on a Google Group archive. I had to really dig through many old backup and legacy drives to find the story originally written in 2005. So here are all eight chapters posted by the original author.

Teisu

Initial D: Transitions Part 1

Buzzz!

Takumi Fujiwara fumbled for the alarm. It was the same as every other morning. It was time to deliver the tofu. The Akina Hotel's contract with the Fujiwara Tofu Shop included tofu delivered fresh every morning. It wasn't glamorous, it wasn't high profile, but it definitely paid the bills. Instead of the single box delivery that had been the order for the past five years, the hotel had increased its order from one to two boxes. Last Saturday, there were three. There were rumors about the advertising on the side of the Trueno was beginning to pay dividends; that it was becoming a ritual to eat Fujiwara tofu if one stayed at the Akina Hotel.

At his first race, everyone but his opponent had snickered at the tofu delivery car being a serious competitor. But over and over, he had pushed the limits of his driving skill and the vehicle's capabilities. His record included an impressive string of victories and a single loss.

The Emperor team's driver did not consider it a loss. Neither did the Red Suns, both impressive car clubs made up of street racers.

"I lost that race when I blew the engine." Takumi reflected, as he accepted the cup of water from his father and set it carefully into the driver's side cup holder.

He turned the key and the engine spun and caught easily. He pulled out into the street and quickly disappeared into the pre-dawn darkness.

He carefully shifted the gears in rhythm with the turns as he traversed the mountain road. Takumi glanced down as the water circled in the paper cup. As long as the water did not spill, one could be guaranteed that the delicate tofu would arrive whole and undamaged. He had been driving these roads alone every morning since he was thirteen. In the early morning, there was little traffic and no police patrols in the mountain. He had never been questioned, although he had received some strange looks. People probably figured that on those occasions, that his dad was sick or had a personal emergency. Rain, snow, fog, or glare ice, the tofu was delivered. At eighteen, he had finally gotten his driver's license.

That car was different than what he was driving now. Originally the car was stock. There were minor changes to the suspension, and good tires. The AE86, as it was known, had a dual overhead cam engine. The car was fairly well balanced and had a good temperament. Not so with what he was driving now. The transmission had been re-geared, the suspension stiffened, and a special tachometer installed for the new engine. It fit cleanly under the bonnet and left the same footprint as the old engine. But this was as different from stock as a raging river was from a still pond. The engine was a racing engine from Toyota's racing division. No one could figure out how Bunta had managed to acquire it. Bunta, Takumi's dad, had a reputation of being a formidable street racer in his day. Some of his old friends had become professional racing drivers, and dropped by on occasions to discuss business and old times.

Takumi pulled past the hotel parking lot into the delivery area. As the helpers carefully unloaded the delicate cargo, the chef leaned inside and glanced at the still full cup of water. Noting the dry carpet underneath it, he grinned. "Nice job as always," he remarked, stamping the delivery receipt and handing it back to Takumi. "See you tomorrow."

Takumi nodded and accelerated out of the parking lot. He picked up the cup of water and drank some of it. The technique of weight transfer that the cup indicated was still useful, but the tofu was delivered. As soon as he could get home, the sooner he could get back to bed. He accelerated down the mountain and slid the car through the first turn within 10 centimeters of the guardrail.

"Tires aren't cheap. Neither is petrol." Takumi cautioned himself. The racing engine was not known for fuel economy, but with the variable valve timing, recently installed, it did quite well on the city and highways. It was just a little greedier than the old engine. Tires were different. He had completely worn out the set on Usui Mountain, racing against Mako's Sil-80. He had discussed sharing the burden of buying tires, but his dad seemed unconcerned. He still tried to avoid unnecessary wear on them. Petrol was a little different. He received a gasoline allowance from his part time job at the GS service station, but had to supplement the tank from his own funds if he made extra runs at the mountain.

Takumi spotted the headlights coming ahead, and carefully kept his car in the left lane, until the traffic was past.[In Japan, drivers bear left.]

Takumi accelerated and did a drift around the next corner, and barely noticed the parked cars at the lookout point.

"As you can see, Jusei," Ryosuke declared to his rival as they watched as the car disappeared into the pre-dawn light, "Akina's 86 lives again. If you want to race me again, you must race Takumi."

"I'm still not willing to race that piece of scrap metal again." Jusei muttered. "I don't care if he does have a new engine, it's an insult to the Lan Evo 4!"

"That piece of 'scrap metal'," Ryosuke declared, "Is the only car to ever have beaten me." I saw the damage on your unbeatable car after trying to race Usui!" According to Mako, he is the only person that has ever successfully navigated C-121 by following the Sil-80. He defeated the Sil-80 having never driven Usui before. He even managed to do it with the old '86."

"I see, if I want revenge for my loss to your RX7 FC I have to race Akina's 86 first?"

"Win or lose, that is the way it is!" Ryosuke replied watching Jusei get into the car and spin his tires as he drove back down the mountain.

"I want to see Takumi get his revenge for his loss to the Emperors." Ryosuke thought as he saw the taillights fade.

Jusei gunned the engine hard; the turbo charger was beginning to whine as he approached the Trueno. He flashed his lights in the rear view mirror indicating his desire to pass. Takumi was hardly interested in racing. He was moving at a good pace. Anyone wishing to wear out his or her tires could do so without his cooperation. Takumi eased over to the left and lifted his foot from the throttle, making it easy to pass him.

To his surprise, the vehicle behind him slowed down also and flashed him again, then eased up beside him. Takumi saw the Emperor logo on the windscreen and recognized the challenge. Takumi depressed the accelerator sharply, the tachometer shot quickly upwards, exceeding 10,000 RPM. Most engines would have been damaged, but this engine was designed to run at high revolutions. Jusei reacted to follow. As the turbo-charger began to boost power to the Lan Evo, Jusei watched in disbelief as the Trueno disappeared around the corner at the end of the short straight away.

"Nice reaction time," Jusei thought as he accelerated after his opponent. He drifted around the corner, using the Evo's 4-wheel drive to power his way through the turn.

"Not there?" Did the famous '86 lose control? No, the guardrails are undamaged." Jusei's car roared down the mountain. He caught a glimpse far ahead of taillights. "The Evo 4 will catch him on the long straight!"

Takumi's face was set. The Evo 4 had forced the race. If he lost again, the Emperor driver could use it as an excuse to deny him a rematch. If he won, the Emperor driver would just deny that it took place. The Emperor drivers always made it a point to challenge other teams.

"No one has ever directly challenged the Emperors," he realized. Without thinking, he drifted around the corner, downshifted and accelerated out of the turn. Takumi knew that his opponent was very strong and drove the '86 hard.

"Time to use the gutter technique!" Takumi dropped his tires into the gutter on the curve and used the gutter to hold his wheels on the curve at high speed. He gently freed the tires and accelerated down the long straight, about halfway down Mount Akina. The tachometer climbed and Takumi held it at 11,000 RPM. He threaded his way down the mountain using every technique he had ever devised to save his tires and increase his speed. His mind was split two ways. He was apprehensive about the Lan Evo that he knew was following him, but did not concentrate on the rear-view mirror. He was concentrating on the task in front of him.

Takumi exited the mountain road as he merged onto the main highway. The Evo had never attempted to pass him. Takumi eased off the throttle as light traffic was appearing. He did the speed limit the rest of the way home.

Takumi reset the alarm and caught two more hours of sleep. Then he was up again for school.

"Hey Takumi!" Itsuki yelled between classes. "What are we doing this weekend?"

" I think I will challenge the Emperors to a race on Usui."

"Challenge the Emperors? You must be joking. Since when do you challenge…?" Itsuki looked alarmed, at the serious face of his friend.

"I see. It was your first victory outside Akina. And you intend to race against the only team that you still haven't beat." Itsuki followed his reasoning clearly.

Takumi nodded at the words of his friend.

The two men looked at each other. So the driver of the famous Akina 86 wants to challenge the Emperors? This is refreshing! To actually receive a challenge!" The team leader smirked. "No! We still have to defeat the Red Suns. Once we have defeated them, we will entertain toying with you."

"What's that, Jusei?" The leader stopped as Jusei whispered into his ear. "Ryosuke refuses our rematch unless we race with you!"

He reddened with embarrassment. "Very well, Takumi Fujiwara. We will meet you on Akina on Saturday evening at 10pm."

"No, that would be unfair." Takumi replied. "I suggest we race on neutral territory. How about Usui?"

"Usui? That's not a race, but an obstacle course!"

"We use Mako's rules." Takumi replied. "Unless you wish to concede the race already."

Takumi watched as Jusei clenched his fists in anger silently.

"Very well. Usui it is. I hope you know what you are doing!"

"Takumi challenged the Emperors!" Itsuki danced around in the parking lot. "This is going to be some battle! The Red Suns, the Night Kids, the Thunderbirds are all coming to support Akina's '86."

"I'm not coming," Iketani announced.

"What!" Itsuki got in his face. "Just because you may have some bad feelings with Mako is no reason to abandon a team member! Besides how would it look if Mako and Sayuki are there to support him and you don't bother to show up?"

"Okay, okay, already!" Iketani declared.

"Besides they aren't bad feelings, just a little confused." He admitted.

"She is probably still mad at me for not showing up the last time." Iketani thought to himself.

"It's quite a drive from Akina, let's stop in this restaurant."

"It's the famous Speed Stars of Akina!" Sayuki walked over to the table.

"Wow! What a cutie!" Itsuki stared and then realized his eyes were bouncing from following Sayuki's breasts as she approached.

"Iketani, Mako is still sweet on you, she asked if you would meet her in the parking lot. She isn't mad, just a little hurt. She said that just seeing you would make her forgive you."

Iketani got up and tried not to look too hurried as he paid his bill and then dashed out the door.

"I'm glad he feels the same way." Sayuki smiled. "Now for business. Takumi, I offer my services as navigator."

"Navigator? I don't race with passengers."

"Wait a minute!" Itsuki corrected him. "That's not true. In the rain race, I rode as a passenger against the S-14."

"I don't know yet, how much do you weigh?" Takumi asked. "45 kilograms?"

"Thank you, but 47 kilograms." Sayuki responded.

"I can find the ideal lines by myself, but another pair of eyes looking for obstacles and oncoming traffic would be good," Takumi commented. "Having a passenger that doesn't beg for mercy would be nice too. So I get a navigator, what's in it for you?"

"I get to ride with the only driver to defeat Ryosuke," Sayuki started. "And I want a date."

"A date!" The three remaining drivers' eyes grew large and round.

"Takumi already has a girlfriend." Itsuki started.

"Natsuki is seeing someone else already." Takumi answered emotionlessly. "Sayuki, you have a deal." Takumi gently grasped the offered hand. He noticed a gentle blush appear on Sayuki's cheeks. He felt his own burn slightly.

"When do you think the Emperors will come? It's almost 10 o'clock." Iketani sat quietly in the 86. "They'll be here, they would never think of disappointing this many people. Not to mention the opportunity to show off in front of all the surrounding clubs that came out to support you in this race." Sayuki observed leaning against the side of the 86.

"I noticed that the Sil-80 has standard safety restraints." Takumi commented. "The bucket seats of the 86 use 5 point harnesses."

"Thanks for reminding me. I need to get out of this dress and put on shorts. It wouldn't do to distract the driver by having my skirt riding around my waist!" Sayuki walked over to the Sil-80 and did a quick change in the passenger seat.

"Here they come!" The crowd acknowledged the group of powerful cars. The leader got out and approached Takumi.

"Don't think that you're worthy to race the Emperors." The leader began. "That piece of garbage belongs in a junk yard!" He indicated the Trueno.

"Cut the crap and let's get started," Takumi responded. "Here is the Akina sticker which you may have if you win. But I do not want an Emperor sticker, if I win. I want you to remove the defaced stickers from your spoiler."

"No!" Jusei interjected. "They were properly defeated and not part of this."

"How about you put the sticker on the car in the Akina style if you lose?" Sayuki queried standing next to Takumi. "And always have it displayed as long as the car is in your club." She added after a thought.

"Usui's racing team makes its presence felt." The leader gazed at Sayuki. "He defeated you. Why are you defending him?"

"We were defeated even though we did our absolute best," Mako had entered the conversation. "There is no shame in being defeated by a better opponent."

"I will agree to your conditions." The Emperor leader made a short bow. "Mako's rules. One leads, one chases. Race downhill until one outruns or passes the other. If no winner, then we trade places and race again."

"I suggest a variation." Takumi started. Sayuki elbowed him in the ribs sharply. "Oomph."

"Never mind, it's nothing," Takumi rubbed his side. "As you were challenged, what position do you want?"

"Rear."

Sayuki and Takumi got into the '86 together.

" What? Sayuki is riding with him? Why?"

"Usui's best has a navigator." Mako replied smiling.

"Here, let's get you strapped in. The g-forces will knock you around if you don't wear them tight." Takumi paused at the placement of the belts around Sayuki ample torso as he stood at the open passenger door.

"Thank you, I'll adjust the upper belts myself. You can concentrate on the driving, I'll concentrate on the looking." Sayuki pulled on the adjustments and made them snug. "Is this correct?"

Takumi nodded and seated himself, locking the belts into the five-point release at his chest.

"You made some more modifications since you were last here." Sayuki noted the bucket seats and harnesses.

Takumi hit the key and the engine kicked over. Sayuki's eyes widened at the pitch of the engine and stared at the range of the tachometer. "What the hell is under the bonnet?"

"A new engine. Dad put it in. It was difficult to get used to it, but the power is impressive."

"You have a six speed transmission now." Sayuki observed as he held in the clutch and worked the shifting pattern. "Let's go!" she exclaimed.

The 86 pulled around the Lan Evo and the pair proceeded to the start point.

"Start anytime." Sayuki tried to feel the mood of the driver as Takumi accelerated towards the first turn. "Just like Mako. He is a different person." Sayuki watched his face harden with concentration.

"He knows what he's doing." Sayuki watched the curve approach with blinding speed. Instinctively grabbing at the handhold, she felt the harness bite as the car cornered hard.

"Sand in the outside of the next curve."

Takumi steered the car towards the inside track of the curve as an answer, applying a little more power to the throttle to compensate.

"The Lan Evo is following very closely."

"Umm."

"Obstacle ahead."

Takumi pulled sharply. The reaction time of the Lan Evo driver behind him was not quick enough. The branch caught the side of the car putting a deep scratch down the entire side of the car.

"That'll throw off his rhythm." Sayuki muttered with some satisfaction as the chase car had eased back somewhat.

"Can you go faster?" Sayuki inquired as they threaded their way through the sharp series of curves.

"Got to save the tires." Takumi spoke. "I beat Ryosuke on tires."

"Where do you intend to make a move?"

"C-121."

"Obstacle on left." Sayuki interjected.

" Mako beat the Evo 3 there. The Evo 4 will be ready. He's been practicing here since last week," Sayuki continued.

"He is mirroring my moves." Takumi glanced into the mirror and spoke without emotion. "The FR and 4WD cars have different driving styles." Takumi observed still focused intently on the road.

"Eyes on the road, Sayuki!" she reminded herself as she caught herself gawking at Takumi." And I was worried about him!"

"The Lan Evo is very light. We'll use it to our advantage." Takumi spoke.

"He's setting up for a pass attempt." Sayuki warned.

"He is a little hotheaded, but a skilled driver," Takumi said. "He's trying to push me and force me to drive too hard for conditions." Takumi depressed the accelerator and downshifted as the Lan Evo's bumper reached the position next to the driver's door. The car lurched forwards and the front of the Lan Evo fell back and moved back into position. "He's trying to force me to reveal my car's strengths, and to find a weakness."

"Brake hard, take the tight inside. There is water on the outside." Sayuki noted.

Takumi braked firmly and took the inside as Sayuki suggested. The Lan Evo under-braked, looked at the opening and made another pass attempt following the outside track. Sayuki watched the headlights wobble as the car skidded around on the wet spot from the spring runoff that ran partially into the road. The Lan Evo touched the side of the mountain and there was the brief screech of metal to rock. He had lost almost 20 meters on the turn.

"Here he comes again." Sayuki smiled, "This is a very nice battle. Okay, two turns more to C-121." Sayuki reminded Takumi again. "The Lan Evo may be damaged, but he's not quitting."

"Get set." Takumi accelerated towards the treacherous turn. "Too fast." Sayuki warned.

Takumi held the accelerator down, the tachometer pointed at 11,000.

A group of people gathered at the infamous curve. "This is a really great show. Mako's Sil-80 and Akina's '86 are the only ones who can do a 4 wheel drift from the start to the exit." One of the observers commented. "I was here to see the '86 follow the Sil-80 into the turn at top speed. Here they come! He's really flying. He can't possibly clear the turn at that speed!" Spectators instinctively moved back from the guardrail.

Inside the Lan Evo, Jusei was steaming. "I've been force to race a lousy opponent, he can't be passed, he refuses to be pushed. I've damaged the car on this horrible course. I should just settle back and stay behind him and wait for round two." Jusei thought.

"What? He's pulling away? He can't possibly clear that turn!" But if he does, he'll have outrun me! So, Takumi Fujiwara, it comes to this. If you can clear it, so can I!" Jusei floored the throttle and the turbocharger screamed.

Sayuki had done her duties as navigator and pointed out the danger. The next action was up to the driver.

"I really trust Takumi!" she thought, "Yes, even with my life." She set her face and scanned behind.

"The Lan Evo is following us in." Sayuki noted.

"Call for help as soon as we're clear, if the guard rail holds him, he will need a tow, if not…" Takumi's face was set hard.

The '86 rocketed into the curve and Takumi started the drift. Takumi applied more and more throttle holding the car on the fragile invisible thread of safety. Sayuki felt the straps of the restraints cut into her body as she struggled to hold herself against the forces that tried to hurl her across the inside of the car.

Takumi played the throttle and the steering wheel ever so delicately, holding the line to the narrow exit.

The Lan Evo started into the turn. "This is going to be tough." Jusei started the four-wheel drift and felt the tires begin to hop. "I need more traction." He applied more throttle, but in vain. The Lan Evo had already strayed beyond the single safe line around the curve. He finally gave up and slammed on the brakes and spun the car in an effort to take the impact on the rear of the car.

Wham! He felt the crumple as the passenger rear impacted against the wall of the mountain pass. He then felt the car jerk violently, gyrate, and flip end-over-end. Gratefully, he felt the car stop. He put one hand out to lessen his drop onto the roof of the car as he released the safety harness. He crawled out of the shattered driver's window and crawled several meters away from the car. There, he paused and lit a cigarette.

"He didn't make it." Sayuki spoke almost in shock, as the chase car had not appeared behind them. Takumi lifted the throttle and applied the brakes, spun the car, and reversed direction.

"I am calling for help." Sayuki held the cellular phone to her ear and relayed the scene to the summit. "The Lan Evo is sitting upside-down with the rear embedded in the guardrail. Luckily, it held." She reported. "Mako will be down to drive him to the local hospital. The Emperors have a local garage they have contacted for a tow. Police aren't involved unless someone is killed or badly injured."

"Smoke?" Jusei politely offered his competitor a cigarette.

"No, thanks. Are you all right?"

"I suppose so. I knew that I couldn't clear the turn, but I had to try." Jusei looked puzzled at the young man. "How did you get your tires to grip?"

"There were several reasons." I took it easy on the upper part of the course so that I would have the tire grip at the critical moment. I had more power than you anticipated to use the rear wheels to hold the line."

"I knew you had a strong car, you already beat me last week on Akina, but I never told anyone." Jusei admitted. "There is still something else."

"I had a passenger. The weight of the passenger added the last bit of bite to the tires to prevent me from losing control. Besides, she represented the Usui racing team, so while she navigated for me, I actually enjoyed the advantage of racing on my home turf." Takumi nodded towards Sayuki.

Several spectators picked up on the conversation and smiled broadly. "So this was a matter of local pride, too. This is a car from a family business, not just a pampered racing machine. He needed our help to win. So it's also Usui's win!"

Sayuki nodded in agreement.

Mako and Iketani pulled up and helped Jusei into the Sil-80 passenger seat. "Takumi, will you see that Sayuki gets home? I'll take Jusei to the hospital where he can be checked out. His teammates will take care of him after that."

Itsuki and Iketani followed the Sil-80 in Itsuki's Levin.

Sayuki chatted briefly with some of the spectators and got back into the '86.

"About that date, how about tonight? There is a festival and fireworks at midnight." Sayuki realized that Takumi was in a strange place, and an intimate approach would probably scare Takumi away.

"Huh, oh sure, sounds great."

"We can stop at my family's place, there is a hakama from my brother that I am sure will fit you. I have a yuuta for the festival, too. I'm sure we will get there before the festival starts."

"Just where do you live?" Takumi started the car and headed back down the mountain.

Bunta yawned. It wasn't often, but occasionally Takumi needed a day off. He carefully placed the double delivery in the S-13 and gently closed the boot. Starting the engine, he grinned at the sound of the exhaust

"It's a nice car, better than the under-powered Levin that Itsuki drives." Bunta eased out of the alley and towards Akina Mountain.

Initial D Transitions - Chapter 2

"Hmm," said Sayuki's mother. "We are all set to leave ourselves, but if you hurry, we will get there before the main crowd. Son, take the young man to the back and get him ready."

She carefully eyed the Trueno through the window as she helped Sayuki get dressed. "Seems like you have decided to stop dating race car drivers," she commented, arranging the obi. "A delivery boy, it seems, and also a little young for you."

"Stop that, Mother! He and his father run a family tofu shop in Akina. He works hard with his father. He makes the delivery before sunup every day. His father is making the delivery this morning so that his son could come to our festival."

"Excuse me, Daughter. I take then that the young man is Fujiwara?" She remembered the logo on the side of the car.

"Yes, Takumi Fujiwara.

"Do you have money for festivities? Sayuki's brother looked sternly at Takumi who looked a little sheepish.

"It's not that I am totally broke, but I wasn't intending to stay in Usui after the race. Sayuki asked me to accompany her to the festival." Takumi paused as the brother put a finger to his lips.

"Mother has very little respect for racers, I have a little, especially for one who defeated the Emperors and honored the Usui village by agreeing to have Sayuki navigate."

"I take it you have just food and gas money?" He resumed his questioning.

Takumi nodded.

"Here's 10,000 yen, if you will keep her happy and out of trouble tonight. Plus watch what you say in front of Mother and don't let on about being in street racing."

Takumi swallowed hard, refused at first, but finally accepted the money.

"Let the young man drive," The elder lady got into the AE86 and settled into the bucket seat, she placed her cup of tea into the cupholder.

Luckily the passenger 5-point harnesses were stowed on the back-sides of the seats. Takumi assisted her with the seldom-used lap and shoulder belts. Sayuki pointed out the directions through town.

"Just like a tofu delivery." Takumi thought as he eyed the tea circling in the cup, as he cornered and shifted through the town. Sayuki prompted him through the side streets.

Parking the Trueno was not a problem, a courteous flagman directed them forwards through traffic and to another flagman, and to another until they were parked right next to the vendor's booths, now brightly lit with paper lanterns.

"They must have thought I was selling tofu." Takumi thought as he helped his passengers out of the car. The Fujiwari Tofu Shop logo on the side of the door made it look like one of dozens of similar vendors.

The small party stayed together, they tried the goldfish catch, ate ramen [noodle], and purchased memorabilia. Takumi bought a fan for Sayuki, a puffer-fish lantern for her mother, and a small ceramic crane.

"It's pleasant being restricted to conversation outside of cars," Takumi thought, as he answered questions concerning home, family, school, business and future plans.

"There's Sayuki!" A familiar voice in the crowd yelled. Mako appeared with Iketani. "Having a relaxing evening, Takumi?" Mako prompted.

"Yeah, sure."

"Takumi! Isn't this place great! The mountain people are so hospitable!" Itsuki grinned from between the couple.

"Oh, another young man." Sayuki's mother smiled. "And so cute too! Don't you have an escort for this evening?"

"Well, attending the festival sort of came up fast, I didn't have time to ask anyone."

"Here, you're with Sayuki now."

Sayuki face-faulted. "Mother, you can't just steal my date!" She glared, trying to maintain some level of decorum.

"Never mind," Sayuki sighed, realizing that she was playing into her mother's hands.

"Itsuki, I would be pleased to have you accompany me." Sayuki extended her arm and drew Itsuki close.

Itsuki breathed deep in his joy, his eyes streaming. "To have a beautiful woman touch me again, Usui is such a wonderful place!" he thought to himself.

"May I speak to you privately, Itsuki?" Takumi motioned towards an isolated spot.

"It wasn't my idea. Honest." Itsuki started.

"Here's five thousand yen, courtesy of Sasuki's brother. It is now your responsibility to treat her well and keep her out of trouble. If you need more, I have a few more yen in reserve." Takumi handed Itsuki the bills.

"Hai, Senpai." Itsuki bowed sharply.

The games and food were good and the exhibits were interesting. The lanterns were doused as the fireworks were about to begin. The colored shells and rockets brought the "oohs" and "aahs" from the crowd. The intensity increased as the show built to its climax.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the public address system crackled. "The last series is for our guest of honor, from the mountain town of Akina, who defended Usui in the mountains this evening."

The sky was dark a single rocket shot across the field towards a tall set of poles. The crowd's eyes naturally followed it. The wire outline of fire was lit and the unmistakable outline of a car appeared. Bright white flares burned within the outlines of its headlights.

"It's an '86." Itsuki whispered to Sayuki, who nodded.

The show was not over, for there was another hiss and flaming characters appeared within the outline of the car body.

"Fujiwara Tofu Shop?" Sayuki's mother stared accusingly at Takumi, who stared embarrassed at the ground while the crowd cheered.

"Takumi-san," the lady spoke abruptly, "Take us home."

The car had been washed and waxed during the festival, the attendants bowed as they approached. The crowd opened as the car gently moved though the crowd and into the night.

Takumi glanced at the passenger next to him, who sat tight-lipped and resolute. Sayuki looked sad and angry, slight streaks were on her face. Her brother looked concerned for the bad feelings that had erupted during the celebration.

Traffic was moderate late at night due to the festival.

Bang! The car shook from the impact on the rear bumper.

"You bastard, we lost all our money because of you!" A passenger shouted out the window from behind them. "Pull over and we'll see just how tough you are!" The pursuing car tapped the rear bumper again.

"Just outrun him," Sayuki suggested.

"No, what if he hits someone or loses control?" Takumi wrestled with what to do. "What if we get hit by another car?"

"We can't just sit here and have him bang on the car! Don't you have deliveries next sunrise?" Her brother protested.

"Five point harnesses." Takumi's face hardened.

Sakuyi drapped the harness over his head; Takumi locked the harness that secured him into the bucket seat.

"My lady, you too." The passenger did not protest as her son reached around and released the standard belts and secured four of the five points.

"Secure the crotch strap you will find at your feet." Takumi spoke dispassionately. Sayuki's mother obeyed, holding her kimono over the belt that had exposed her legs.

"You in back, tighten your straps as tight as you can, lock your shoulders and grab the handholds." Takumi sounded like he was running down a checklist.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Sayuki nodded.

"Ready." The young man in the back agreed.

"Navigator," Takumi barked. "Police station."

The pursuing bright red Mitsubishi GT driver grinned as the Trueno accelerated away and then his smile faded as the car executed a 180-degree sliding turn and rocketed away in the opposite direction.

"Outrun this!" The driver spun into his own turn bringing howls of protest from his unbelted passenger who had almost been flung into the highway.

"Strap in, I don't want your body being flung all over the inside of the car." The driver snapped to the passenger now struggling with the lap and shoulder belts.

"Turn left, sharp downhill, hairpin right curve at bottom, trees only on the curve." Sahuki reported. Takumi executed a powerful braking manuever, and drifted into the turn, the front wheels briefly lifted from the ground as the car entered into the sharp downhill. The Trueno accelerated around the corner with the Mitsubishi GT in pursuit.

"Damn!" Thought the driver, "How the hell did he take that corner? He must have been doing 80 km/h!"

"That little piece of crap obviously is the victor, because the Lan Evo driver was paid to lose! Let's see him outrun this inter-cooled, dual turbo-charged custom modified 3000 GT with 400 horsepower! I'll show them why they call it the Red Rocket!"

"Get on the bypass!" Sayuki instructed. "Next left. It's straight for about 6 kilometers. No exits."

Takumi answered by swinging onto the road and accelerating. Takumi glanced behind at the powerful car beginning to gain ground. He responded by applying throttle until the tachometer reached 10,000 RPM in top gear. The speedometer was long since pegged. The striped line had blurred into a single solid line. The roar of the wind and the scream of the high performance engine were the only sounds to be heard. The steering wheel was twitchy, as if the car was skating on ice. Takumi's face was cold, hard, and his mind was set on driving at his peak.

"This is new, I've never run the AE86 at speeds approaching this," he thought to himself.

Sayuki's mother looked up and saw the face of the driver. Briefly, she wondered who had traded places with Takumi before she realized that it was the same person. She made a brief glance at the lightning pace of the highway. Then she re-tightened her grip on the handhold and closed her eyes.

"Give it up!" The passenger pleaded as the speedometer exceeded 310 km/h.

"The bastard can't keep up the pace for much longer!" Sweat poured off the driver's face.

Even with the front and rear spoilers, the high performance car was difficult to control at such speeds. He had to focus extremely closely on the task at hand.

"Ready, exit into town, headlights approaching, they will reach the intersection before us." Sayuki spotted the car.

Takumi braked hard and ran the intersection a scant 5 meters behind the passing car. He rapidly shifted back through the gears. He set up and executed a series of turns in rapid succession.

"No traffic, run the light," Sayuki suggested.

"The AE86 screamed through the intersection, a couple on a bench broke a kiss to see the Mitsubishi GT roar through a few seconds later.

"Police Station, on right, 1000 meters, dead end street. Prepare to stop."

"Two patrol vehicles out front."

"Brake."

"Brake." Sayuki repeated herself.

"BRAKE!" Sayuki yelled.

Takumi hit the brakes and swung the wheel hard.

"Why? Why can't I catch up?" The driver wondered. "Could this be real, could this have been a legitimate victory? My beautiful Mitsubishi GT can't even beat a lousy '86." The driver's face had fallen.

"I'll stop and let you go once I pass you." The driver had shifted mental gears into a race.

His passenger was now a blubbering, crying man who constantly was pleading for him to slow down. His cries went unheard.

The driver accelerated with abandon, with one purpose, to pass the little Trueno. He vainly tried to catch up but found himself losing distance on every corner.

"Brake lights! I can catch him!" The driver gleefully accelerated towards the lights.

"Nothing ever happens here in Usui." The night supervisor remarked. "We couldn't go to the festival, there was supposed to be a real celebrity there."

"You mean street racer?" The officer looked questioningly at his superior.

"Yeah, that's right. The merchants and innkeepers have told the mayor to turn a blind eye. The business is good; no one has been seriously injured or killed racing the mountain on Saturday nights. The locals know that racing will happen almost every week so they arrange their schedules accordingly. We can crack down everywhere else, so it's a small trade-off."

"Besides that," the officer continued, "I heard as I came on shift that the Akina '86 defeated the Emperor's Lan Evo 4 on C-121."

"So what. The '86 is still the only car to have beaten the Sil-80 team of Mako and Sayuki." The supervisor remarked. "Two outsiders fight and the home team still is defeated."

"Don't forget the Sil-80's win after that. The opponent's car was banged up pretty bad. Our team can still fight. Besides, tonight Sayuki rode as navigator for the Akina '86."

"She did? That means that it was a team effort, that the win counts as a win for team Usui!" The supervisor was visibly excited. "And if the '86 is on our team, we still haven't been defeated!"

"Our team now." The officer smiled. "My, how a subtle shift in perspective can turn an enemy into a family member!"

"The Red Suns will be racing the Emperors at Akagi next week, according to the local bookies. The Red Suns are the favorite at 3-2." The supervisor commented, as the two sat down to a late night snack.

"Stay away from those people. They don't like to lose, and if you do collect a win, it will look like a bribe." The officer warned.

"Yeah, I know, it's why I'm on nights. I was almost dismissed, but Himoki-san pulled some strings," the supervisor commented. "Two more years and I'll be re-assigned to days."

"At least it was handled in house. You might have done prison time and disgraced your family."

"I know, I'm lucky, in that respect." I would really like the opportunity to see that man pay for all the misery he has caused this community." The supervisor gazed outward as if he were looking far away.

"It's not like they force the business on anyone," the officer commented. "Willing customers make the gambling business hard to control."

"More tea?" The supervisor asked his subordinate, after pouring himself a cup.

"Do you hear something?" The younger man perked up. Someone is really leaning on a turn." The two jumped up and ran as a long screech alerted them to an impending impact. It didn't happen.

"Reaching the door, the pair gazed out into the night. A Toyota was sitting quietly between two patrol cars in front of the building. "Funny, I didn't notice it there earlier." The younger man thought.

The two looked out in disbelief at the high performance car that had just appeared, accelerating towards the building at blinding speed. The Trueno's driver's door had popped open and the occupants bailed out; the driver dragging a passenger out, throwing her across his shoulder and walking quickly up the steps, half dragging himself up with the handrail.

It was too late, the driver realized that the Trueno was parked.

There was a long screech as the driver applied the brakes too late and tried to steer clear. Takumi turned and saw the driver gaze in terror at him. Their eyes locked as he recognized the certainty of a severe impact.

Crunch! Whoosh! The GT had impacted the small patrol car and ruptured the tank. The fuel ignited from the sparks of the impact. The flames in mere seconds had heated the metal to white hot. The fiberglass and plastic parts of the cars added to the inferno. The flames had engulfed the passenger compartment and were feeding on the helpless occupants, the slumped figures still strapped in the seats.

Takumi turned his head and vomited over the hand rail.

"Move your car!" The senior officer ran down the stairs towards the surviving patrol car. The junior officer relieved him of his burden and carried the lady inside.

Parked only a few meters away, Takumi backed the smoking Trueno away from the fire and parked behind the patrol car as he was motioned to do so. The paint was blistered and discolored on the hood and fenders, but otherwise, the Trueno seemed undamaged. The fire brigade arrived and fought the inferno for about 20 minutes before bringing the blaze under control.

"30 liters of gasoline, I just filled it up this evening." The veteran remarked as the brigade grimly extracted the human remains from the burned-out vehicle and placed them into the black zippered plastic bags.

Inside the station, the Himoki family tried to deal with the tragedy.

"Here is some tea," the younger officer remarked handing the elder Himoki a cup of tea.

"Terrible men, they threatened us at the festival." Himoki-san's hands shook from adrenaline shock. "We proceeded directly here to seek protection."

"What was the nature of their threat?" The officer prodded.

"Serious bodily injury. They ran into the rear of the car at least five times in an effort to force us off the road. There was a comment about loss of money, but I think they mistook us for someone else. My houseguest is not from around here, and it was a terrible impression of Usui to be treated by our town in such a manner. I hope he will call on us again." She bowed gently towards a very pale and shaken Takumi.

"Where is my car?" Takumi pleaded to Sayuki's mother.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast. It wouldn't do to have you return home with your car in such a condition. I'm having the front re-sprayed, the tires replaced, and the damage to the rear fixed. It's the least I could do for you.

Takumi looked glum. "The paint never will match, Dad will think I wrecked the car, I'll have to pay to have the whole thing sprayed again and the calligraphy redone." He kept the thoughts to himself.

"It will be ready this evening. You can drive home and make your delivery in the morning."

Takumi's eyes widened. "But today is Sunday, that would be almost impossible!" He blurted out.

"Oh," he added, "The police aren't done with me yet."

"You are free to go. No one actually saw you break any laws in town. The two officers will testify truthfully that your car was parked at the time of the crash."

"The deaths, what about them?" Takumi shuddered.

"It was a waste." Himoki-san agreed. "But they died by their own hand, don't blame yourself."

"Good morning, Takumi-kun." Sayuki smiled, and sat next to him. "Mother has decided that you are not just a nasty street racer."

"Thanks for the compliment." Takumi smiled at the next set of barbed exchanges between the ladies that followed.

"She has consented that you will make a fine addition to the family," Sayuki commented.

"What?" Takumi's eyes grew very large. Sayuki's brother laughed.

"Your father thinks it would be a great partnership: Himoki hotels and Fujiwara tofu!" Sayuki grinned at the blushing young man.

"Grandchildren would be nice too!" Himoki-san added.

The car arrived around 3pm on a carrier. Mother Himoki chatted briefly with the driver and inspected the car. Signing the delivery receipt. The car was unloaded and sat waiting.

"It obeys you." Sayuki put her chin on Takumi's shoulder. "It's like a demon. It can kill and destroy if not in the hands of its master."

"You should be going." Sayuki looked very serious and very pretty. She leaned very close and kissed him gently. "Until next time."

"Say, Dad. About the car."

Bunta looked up from his paper. "Huh?"

The pair examined the car carefully in the alley.

"The paint got burned. But, Himoki-san's people did a really good job."

"Not just good," Bunta replied, "Great job. You can't tell which is the old or new paint.

Bunta checked under the hood. "They really detailed the engine, polished the aluminum, changed the oil and put excellent tires on the car!"

"What are these?" Bunta noticed the brakes through the slotted wheels and suddenly crawled under the car."

"You have racing brakes now." Bunta dusted his knees off. "They are about fifty thousand per wheel and you have a complete set."

"I don't get it." Takumi was puzzled.

"These brakes will not fade." Bunta blew a fragrant cloud of smoke from his cigarette as he leaned against the side of the tofu shop. "The wheels may melt off the car or the tires may be on fire, but these brakes will still work."

"You must have made quite an impression with my best customer." Bunta remarked.

"Dad, two people died yesterday trying to catch me."

"They weren't street racers, were they?" Bunta paused and drew on the cigarette again.

"No, well not exactly, they were trying to hurt me or my passengers. It happened so fast."

"A racing driver puts his own life and machine on the line every time he goes on the course. A driver has no reason to put anyone else's life at risk." Bunta looked sternly at Takumi.

"But as you raced to prevent injury, you are excused." Bunta conceeded.

"People are dead," Takumi countered.

"Will being sorry bring them back? Would you rather have yourself or passengers killed?" Bunta calmly asked.

"Of course not! To both questions!" Takumi felt his blood rush to his face.

"Then go to bed. Delivery tomorrow. By the way. S-13. Nice car."

-End of Chapter 2-

Initial D Transitions - Chapter 3

The small Toyota worked its way through the winding road to Akina's peak. The twin pop-up lights illuminated the turns and shone out into space as the car negotiated the turns smoothly. Inside, Takumi Fujiwara glanced down at the cup of water in the cup-holder, carried as proof of an undamaged delivery. The water gently circled the rim of the cup without sloshing as he braked and shifted around the next corner.

"Don't try out the new equipment on the tofu," he was warned in a note taped on the steering wheel. His father was not home.

"Like I'm stupid enough to have to drive all the way back and deliver another load!" Takumi kept the thoughts inside his head, nodding assent to his father's advice.

"The great downhill specialist. You defeated the rest." The GT-R was parked at the overlook. A cigarette was puffed as a pair of eyes followed the car's uphill track. "Nice control, no wasted motion."

He listened carefully to the changing pitch of the engine as Takumi worked through the gears. "He follows the power curve on the engine precisely. That engine and that driver... a very interesting combination."

"That driver knows just what he is doing." His companion spoke from the shadows. "With that car, he can defeat anyone."

"Granted. But that applies only here. I heard on this mountain, that he defeated an S-13 with a stock AE85."

" Stock?" His companion's teeth shone in his smile of disbelief in the darkness.

"About as believable as defeating an RX7-FC, with a AE86, huh?" The first man reminded him.

The smile quickly faded.

The pair waited patiently in the night air. The wait was not long as the stillness air was disturbed by the distance squeal of rubber.

"Wow, he's going all out!" The second man gazed at the rapidly approaching lights.

"Nah," the first commented, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it as he slid into the car. "He's just having a leisurely drive home. Let's go, I'll show you."

Takumi yawned, as he steered the vehicle through one familiar turn after another. "It's tough to stay focused when you are bored." He muttered, looking at the guardrail approaching. "At least the new brakes work well, I can out-brake an opponent and enter the turn sooner." Takumi passed the waiting GT-R. The vehicle accelerated and matched his speed. Takumi noted the car, but did not change his driving rhythm. The car did not tailgate, but stayed close behind mirroring his moves. Takumi took the next five turns in his usual manner and entered a short stretch of straight road.

Flash! Flash! The vehicle's lights shone in the rear-view mirror.

Takumi raised his left hand to signal his intentions and slowed.

"See how he controls his urge to race." The GT-R passed him and left the AE86 behind.

"Discipline. A most admirable trait." The driver carefully negotiated the turn at the speed he had chosen. The G-forces built and the passenger clutched nervously at the handhold.

The driver maintained the disturbing pace through several turns.

"Can't you ease up?" The second nervously suggested.

"If I slow down for you, the Trueno will overtake us in a minute. He could, anyway."

The passenger fell silent in response.

"Besides, think of this as practice." The GT-R approached the parking area at the bottom of the mountain, braked hard and turned in. The AE86 flew by as the two watched.

"That car is hiding something else." The first remarked.

"The engine?"

"Don't be silly. We both know how Bunta got it."

Takumi backed into the alley next to the family tofu shop.

"Dad must have had too much to drink, last night" Takumi thought as he filed the delivery receipt for another double delivery.

"Our income has probably tripled, but the old man doesn't say anything about it. Always hiding what he is doing or thinking."

Takumi smiled. "That keeps life interesting."

Takumi went upstairs, reset the alarm, stripped off his clothes and eased back into bed with a sigh. He was asleep in minutes.

"Hey Takumi!" Itsuki approached his friend in the hall. "I saw what happened at the festival. Wow, was her mother mad! I guess she really dislikes racers."

"She isn't so bad." Takumi replied in a distant manner.

"Where did you guys go?" Itsuki poked on his chest with a finger. "Itekani and I dropped Mako off and went by to see we could smooth things over a bit. The house was dark, we waited around for a bit, then we went home."

"Forget about it." Takumi's face clouded. "It's over."

"Sayuki was sooooo cute!" The young Itsuki smiled, wrapped his arms around himself and gave himself a hug. "Her younger brother is a nice guy. Too bad their mother is such a old-fashioned lady."

"Hey Iketani, I'm sorry I got in the way." Itsuki apologized profusely.

"It's ok," the fellow student nodded. "When one starts to get really serious, one begins to appreciate a friend to help guard one's actions."

Itsuki grinned as the color came to his companion's cheeks. "Wow! Are we talking a pledge, here?" Itsuki prodded for some news, but the only sound he heard, were the sounds in the hall.

"Takumi, what do you know about this?" Iketani's tone changed to serious as he held up the newspaper. The picture was of a blazing wreck, a familiar car was shown on the street to the right, a recognizable logo was discernable on the car's door.

"Fatal Crash!" The banner headline reported.

Takumi glanced at the paper and suddenly went very pale and became unsteady on his feet.

"What are to doing to Takumi-chan!" Mogi ran towards the pale and sweating student, her short blonde hair waving in the motion as she looked him over. Her pretty face knotted with concern. "Let's get you to the nurse." Takumi offered little resistance as he was escorted to the office, checked over and ordered to lie down on the little cot and rest.

"He is in mild shock. I'll keep him warm and give him a little oxygen." The nurse held the mask against the young man's face and noted with satisfaction, the color coming back to his lips. "Everyone out! I'll have the headmaster in here if you all don't get back to class!"

"Takumi had a date with Sayuki." Itsuki explained as they walked together. "It went bad from the start. Her mother accompanied Takumi, and paired me with Sayuki instead. It just didn't work out."

Mogi's eyes brightened.

Itsuki continued. "Her mother called the evening off when she found out that Takumi was a street racer. Takumi obviously saw the bad wreck on the way home. The sight must have shook him up pretty bad."

"I just heard him say that it was over." Mogi smiled. "Do you think that he might still want to be with me?"

"I'm sure that Takumi would be glad to date you again." Itsuki agreed readily, catching a few glances at her short skirt and slender legs. "But why did he stop? I mean, haven't you been friends since junior high?" Itsuki looked innocently at her.

"Uh, I was seeing someone else, and he found out." Mogi looked sadly at her feet. "He told me to stop bothering him."

"But I broke up with the other guy, I got a job. I really know what it means to work!" Mogi looked up smiling.

"I'm at class now, Itsuki. Thanks for your company." Itsuki watched her enter, and turned and strode smugly back down the hall.

"Oh no! I'm very late, and there's a test today!" Itsuki sprinted towards his classroom.

Takumi dashed towards the pumps. "Welcome to the GS facility! How may I serve you today?" He bowed towards the driver's window.

"Fill it up. High test!" A very familiar voice commanded.

"Dad, You can't be serious!" Takumi exclaimed as he began pumping the fuel. "I hate these cars!"

"We'll discuss it when you get home." Bunta smiled. "It's really a fine car; comparable to the AE86."

Bunta paid for the gas and waited until Takumi signaled clear. The gleaming white Lan Evo 4 roared into the street and disappeared into traffic. Takumi bowed the customary way and repeated the company line. "Thank you for your business!"

"Who was that driver?" Iketani queried. "The Emperors refusing to display the sticker?

"Another challenge?" Istuki asked with anticipation.

"No, nothing like that." Takumi sighed. "Dad just bought a car."

"A Lan Evo!" The eyes of the two grew very round. "How can he buy that?"

"Don't know. Dad's always got some way of getting what he wants." Takumi looked disturbed.

Takumi asked for and received permission to leave early. He walked home and entered the family quarters through the back. Quickly changing clothes and taking a quick shower he entered the business.

"Ah, Takumi." Bunta was carefully scrubbing the tofu trays. "Give me a hand, will you, It has been pretty busy today. I didn't expect a line to form outside during the hour I was gone. Once I re-opened, it stayed busy."

Takumi stared at the dozens of trays. "Dad, what's going on?"

Bunta paused, shrugged and lit another cigarette.

"All right." Takumi sighed as rolled up his sleeves and joined in.

"So, where's the car?" Takumi glance up from the trays to observe his father.

"Back in the repair garage, there was quite a bit of damage to the suspension." I'll replace some of the bent components tonight, Bunta commented, "Plus stronger springs, and a small modification to the engine."

"I thought the car looked new." Takumi was puzzled.

"Body work was completed yesterday. I was checking out the car." Bunta explained.

"So the car was wrecked." Takumi looked dismayed.

"Don't worry, it'll be better than new when I get through with it. The Fujiwara family treats its cars with respect."

"The rear spoiler was bent and I replaced it. I thought you might want the old one." Bunta nodded his head in the direction of the family quarters. It's in your room.

Takumi shrugged his acknowledgement and started washing another tray.

Takumi stared at the cut stickers on the spoiler.

"The one Jusei wrecked." He spoke out loud.

Takumi sat on the bed in his underwear and held the symbol of the unbeatable Emperors.

"Night Kids, Thunderbirds," he recited some of the more familiar names.

But there were several car clubs of which he had never heard. "Blue Devils? Red Samurai?" Takumi shrugged and carefully leaned the spoiler in the corner.

"Takumi!" Bunta yelled up the stairs. "Morning is early! Tomorrow is Saturday, so I can sleep in! You can't!"

"OK, Dad," Takumi turned out the light and was asleep in minutes.

"What? Gone again?" Takumi carefully read the order. He gently loaded the dolly with the three large boxes from the cooler and pushed them through the door towards the alley.

"Where is the '86?" Takumi clutched the keys tightly in his hand as he stared at the Lan Evo apparently mocking him in the alley.

Takumi looked again at the key ring that he had retrieved from the usual place.

"R.E." it read. Takumi tried the key on the boot. Sure enough, it opened. "Barely enough room for the cargo." Takumi muttered as he wrestled the boxes carefully into place.

The engine spun easily and caught. Takumi sat and paused, familiarizing himself with the controls. "Lights, wipers, mirror adjustments, defogger." His eyes played across the field of vision at the instruments. "Oil pressure, water pressure, oil temperature, manifold pressure, fuel gauge."

Takumi reached out his hands with eyes closed, and then opened them to make sure he now knew where to look on the instrument cluster, and could operate accessories without fumbling.

Takumi depressed the clutch and developed a feel for the shifting pattern and the point of release for the clutch.

A gentle press on the throttle and the Lan Evo 4 rumbled into the night.

"No water? Wait here. The supervisor glanced around. "I have to verify the tofu. Wait here." Takumi waited nervously as the tofu was wheeled into the kitchen and the boxes opened and inspected.

"Good job. The tofu is unbroken. I had to inspect it; it's required. Sorry." The supervisor bowed politely.

"It's ok, I am the one who forgot the water," Takumi bowed back. The man handed him the stamped delivery receipts. Takumi entered the car.

Easing back out of the parking lot and back down the mountain, Takumi sighed with relief.

"Whoa! A well-behaved Trueno you are not!" Takumi remarked as he tried to drift around a corner using an F-R technique and almost spun out. "Forget drifting that way!"

Takumi then remembered chasing the Evo III and the technique that the driver used.

"Steep angle, and power," he clarified his thinking and almost without thinking executed a perfect drift around the next turn.

"Wow! This is a beautiful machine." Takumi smiled as he accelerated.

"It's not the '86. Why do you think the Emperors are back on Akina?"

"That's someone new." The dark figure answered. "Look closely, he is playing with the car, learning it, teasing with it."

"Playing?" His companion stared at the shifting lights as the car screamed through the corners. The car's rear came within centimeters of the guardrail. The observer unconsciously stepped back. "Such control!" A fine adversary even for the AE86!"

"Forget it!" The GT-R engine started. The passenger strapped in and closed the door. The GT-R pulled out and headed down the hill. "Why? He has good speed and control," the passenger questioned the driver.

"Take your binoculars and read the logo on the side of that Lancer, as he swings past the next turn."

"Fujiwara Tofu Shop." The passenger frowned.

"He's learning how to drive a very powerful car, but one with a bad temper. If he can persuade it to listen to him, he will become what his father is."

"We lost to the AE86 last week," the leader of the Emperors thought to himself as he practiced the course in the darkness. "Jusei sold what was left of the car, rather than repair it and wear that ridiculous sticker! The Emperors may have lost on Akina and Usui, but we will own Akagi, and will finally put down the Red Suns on their own territory!"

Almost in emphasis, the tires squealed in answer as he powered the Evo III through another corner.

"I am driving at my peak today, the man thought proudly, listening to the popping sounds as he braked for the next corner. "A Misfiring system, the great combining of Normally Aspirated and Turbo!"

"After our victory tonight, the Emperors will retake what we have lost!" the man smiled as he watched the road ahead.

A light in the mirror caught his eye. "No one knows I'm out here, unless Ryosuke is out, practicing for tonight also!" The gleaming black Lan Evo took the next corner; the next curve obscured the pursuing lights.

The lights continued to approach, despite more and more effort to increase the speed. "I can't push it any more!" The tires were twitchy and the steering was getting less responsive. The twin lights were directly behind him now.

"An '86?" His face began to sweat. "It's impossible. My car cannot be beaten like this!"

"He blew his engine at the long straight coming up." The driver remembered. "This is where, again, we shall teach you a lesson!" The Lan Evo roared through the gentle turn and the driver sharply depressed the accelerator.

"What?" The driver was stunned as the car began to pass by him on the straight. The boost reading on the gauge was reaching dangerous levels as the tachometer went into the yellow region.

"A cigarette?" the driver stared he watched the orange glow increase in intensity in the driver's window briefly illuminating the face of the driver. "He is driving so relaxed that he can even smoke a cigarette?" The driver of the Lan Evo gritted his teeth as he fought to keep the Trueno within sight.

"It's not him." The driver sighed as lifted his foot and watched the Trueno disappear into the darkness.

"But it's that car." The logo was etched into his mind. "Fujiwara Tofu Shop." He mouthed the words silently.

"We have an understanding, then?"

Ryosuke nodded. "I follow you to the summit of Akagi. You will later take the lead. The Emperors will believe that I lost an uphill race and will choose to race you instead."

The driver nodded. "After the race, I will put a Red Sun's decal on my car. This way, the summit sprint will be dismissed as a practice session. Everyone knows that you do not practice to full potential against your own team members."

Ryosuke looked hard at the driver. "You chose to give up street racing. So why are you back?"

"You decided not to become a track racer, but there is one who has not made that decision."

"You mean the AE86?" Ryosuke offered.

"Yes, Takumi Fujiwara."

"So, Ryosuke, you claim to be the leader of the Red Suns. Today it seems you have lost your edge. The GT-R seems to have quite a talented driver. More so than you." The driver was insulting.

Ryosuke took it calmly. "I take it that you wish to forego today's race, to admit defeat already?"

"We admit nothing, other than we choose to race a more worthy adversary." The leader looked over at the mature man leaning against the GT-R. "Hey, old man! How about the GT-R against the Lan Evo III?"

"Why not?" The man's expressionless face revealed nothing as he approached.

"You really think you can defeat a Lan Evo III with that?" he motioned towards the GT-R."

"A skillful driver knows that the desire to win is more necessary than power." The man spoke in riddles. "But the answer is yes."

The verbal sparring having been accomplished, the two cars lined up.

"Simulation 3." The driver thought with satisfaction. "Stay behind, learn his weakness and strike at the end."

The starter held out his hand.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"GO!"

The Lan Evo crept off the line; the GT-R held position.

"What? What's going on?" He's giving me a head start?" The GT-R moved slowly behind him and the two leisurely began the drive down the mountain.

"Let's see how much patience, this guy has!" The GT-R driver grinned as the speed built slowly. The faces in the crowd showed anger at the ridiculously slow pace.

"He refuses to pass me." The driver stared blankly ahead. "My strategy is useless against this opponent!"

"Ok, then, we'll see how well you follow!" The Lan Evo's engine roared.

"You just lost." The driver noted calmly, as the GT-R's engine came to life.

"It's going to be tough to catch me," the driver of the Lan Evo noted with satisfaction as he opened a sizable interval between the cars. The GT-R gently took the inside as the Lan Evo drifted around the next corner.

"Easy on the tires," the driver remembered the lesson on Akina.

"Very good, you're pacing yourself." The GT-R driver noted, as the gap tightened and the squeal of tires became noticeably quieter. Turn after turn flew by, the GT-R taking the shorter inside turn, using its weight and 4-wheel drive combination to maximum advantage.

"The Akagi straight. Let's see how you handle maximum acceleration!"

The engine of the black Lancer roared as the throttle summoned all available power from the V-6 engine. The striped line began to flicker by rapidly.

The GT-R appeared to leisurely answer the challenge, as the interval opened only slightly. The turn came up, and the interval closed back and remained constant.

"He can match my speed, but now he has to pass," he Evo driver relaxed a little.

As the next few turns passed, the interval began to lessen.

"My tires will hold now." The driver reasoned, "Even if I use maximum speed around every turn to the finish!" The throttle roared and the small car began a mad dash for the finish.

"Let's see how you handle the unexpected." The GT-R driver face set hard as he moved in for the kill.

"What! The driver looked up and saw the GT-R moving up steadily behind him.

"Out-braking!" The curve approached and the Lan Evo III held to the last second and braked hard. The Lan Evo entered the right turn with its characteristically steep angle and drifted wide, its tires smoking as it powered through the turn.

"Noooo!" The driver stared out the driver's window. The speed of the GT-R did not lessen as it took the inside track.

"You can't drift a GT-R!" He shouted his disbelief at the sight next to him. The GT-R roared ahead and completed the course ahead of him.

The GT-R pulled into the parking area and stopped. The Evo III entered behind. The two men exited the vehicles and regarded each other.

"How did you learn to do that?"

The GT-R driver merely shrugged. "Every car has strength, I merely know how to ask."

"It's a small consolation, but we weren't the only ones defeated today." The leader of the Emperors, acknowledged another loss gracefully, while fuming inside.

"Who else was defeated?" the strange driver questioned. "Who else was there?"

"The uphill race." The leader then realized that he had fallen for a trap.

"You mean the practice run?" The driver looked stone-faced as he lifted the Red Suns sticker from the dash of his car, and began peeling the backing from it.

"He tricked me!" The driver looked furiously at the smiling faces of the spectators that now realized that the Red Suns had successfully defended Akagi.

"Ryosuki-dono asked me to race you as a condition of membership." The enigmatic driver added another blow to the shattered ego, as he applied the team sticker to the GT-R.

The defeated man only sputtered in rage. He jumped into the car and roared out into the night, the remaining cars of his team pulling out, and following after him.

Initial D episode 4

"Takumi," Bunta yawned as he folded the paper. "I have an errand for you tomorrow."

Takumi sat up on the couch and stretched. "Yeah, Dad. What is it?"

"A delivery and a business meeting. I need the Trueno."

"Dad, I was hoping to have Sunday to roll around."

"Welcome to the Akagi Hotel!" The night manager greeted him with a polite bow and inspected the cup of water. "Did you have a pleasant drive?"

"Eh." Takumi nodded as the people carefully and efficiently unloaded the two boxes of tofu. The night manager handed him a letter.

"Present this to the clerk." It instructed.

Takumi parked the Lan Evo in the parking lot and entered the quiet lobby, deserted except for the solitary clerk.

"Good morning, Mr. Fujiwara, we have a complimentary suite reserved for you. Your meeting will be at one pm. You may enjoy our services until then."

Takumi sleepily followed the bellman to the room. The rich wood paneling, calligraphy and massive bed were lost on Takumi as they soon disappeared behind closed eyelids.

Takumi rose and found his clothes cleaned and pressed and folded on the dresser. His sneakers were cleaned, but a shiny pair of black leather shoes and a matching designer suit in his size was prominently hung in the open doors of the closet. Takumi took the hint.

After a leisurely shower, Takumi inspected his appearance. He attempted to tame the unruly mop of hair; dampened down, it would hold for a little while.

The phone rang. A group of attendants soon cleaned the room and set up a formal meeting in the adjoining room. Takumi had chosen a simple hair ornament in the way of a customary gift.

"It is good of Himoki-san to come." Takumi bowed to the elderly lady.

"Thank you for the opportunity." She replied. "I take it that Fujiwara-san slept well?"

"Very well, thank you." Takumi bowed again. "Fujiwara-sama did not brief me well."

The two exchanged gifts. "Very nice. You seem to know my tastes quite well!" She bowed with a gentle pleasant expression.

Takumi accepted a pair of jade and gold cufflinks. He stared at them and uttered the standard words of thanks.

"I know," the lady replied, "You don't have any cufflink shirts. But you will."

"As the junior partner of the Fujiwara Company, I have a business proposition for you. Your father produces an excellent product, but hides his recipe from prying eyes. The soft tofu is very much in demand by the finer restaurants, and his delivery technique is not easily mastered."

"I am offering you a chance to open a shop in Akagi," she began. "I am willing to offer the shop as a wedding gift for the bride and groom."

Takumi looked startled. "That would mean Dad would have to run the shop in Akina by himself!"

"This is your decision." She glanced sternly at him. "Your father insisted."

"I want to seek his advice. I am really interested, but it's too much too fast." Takumi explained.

"I understand." She bowed politely.

"Hi Mom!" Sayuki joined the two in the dining room, looking very striking in a designer dress.

"I wanted to come to the meeting, but Mom had me wait in the room." Sayuki explained as she allowed Takumi to seat her.

Takumi stared at her generous cleavage and nodded.

"See something you like?"

Takumi went over the dinner menu. "Sashimi tuna, and the Tofu 86."

"Excellent choice." the waiter bowed and refilled the teacups.

"I think that you will really appreciate what our chef has done with your product," Sayuki promised.

The lunch arrived and was efficiently and elegantly served. Well, what do you think?"

Takumi sampled the spicy dish. "Simple with a surprise!" the menu had promised.

Takumi carefully pinched a piece and felt the gentle burn of the spices and flavor.

"Very good!" was his initial taste.

But then the aftertaste was unfamiliar. It wasn't the mild sweet tofu, but a stronger flavor. This isn't soft tofu, but a firmer variety. "Good, but not Fujiwara tofu!" Takumi thought.

"Is it not to your liking, Takumi-kun?" Sayuki reached with her chopsticks and picked up a piece of the dish. She noted the blank expression on Takumi's face, as he silently ate his tuna sashimi.

"Doesn't like spicy food? No, he enjoyed some rather fiery dishes at the festival." Sayuki reflected, as she tasted the dish.

" I like it!" Sayuki commented, enjoying the spiciness mixed with the subtle flavor of the tofu. "Akina hotel is now not the only one to have Fujiwara tofu," she thought, as she swallowed. Then her eyes widened. The flavor that remained was not the mild sweetness that she remembered from her trip to the Akina hotel, but a stronger, bolder flavor.

Sayuki flushed bright red with embarrassment.

" Too spicy?" Her mother noticed.

"Here have some water, it just went down the wrong way." Takumi handed her a glass. "Thank you," Sayuki replied, accepting the water and took several sips and regained her composure. The remainder of lunch was concluded without further incident, but Sayuki felt the tone change from friendly polite to distant formality.

Takumi thanked everyone, and departed.

"Mother! If you have changed your mind, just say so! I have never seen Takumi so hurt!" Sayuki's eyes were blazing. Such a pretext, and then to humiliate him in such a manner!"

The elderly woman was amazed at the force of will being projected towards her. She was being severely reprimanded by her own daughter, in her own suite!

"Sayuki-san." Her mother addressed her formally, "Please explain your anger. What was wrong with dinner?"

Sayuki sat silently for several minutes as the thoughts raced through her head. "Mother, because you have asked, I will tell you." Sayuki began. "You brought the young man up here to talk business."

The mother nodded.

"You made generous offers concerning his family's business with the understanding that I would participate as a wife."

The elder lady nodded again.

Then you declare that you don't need his business and made him lose face in front of his promised bride!" Sayuki declared.

Sayuki's mother started. "What? How? I don't understand! What are you talking about?"

"The menu declared that the dish was Fujiwara tofu." Sayuki spoke accusingly, her arms folded sternly across her chest.

"Of course, it was! It's one of Fujiwara Bunta's conditions. It's all we sell!" The mother countered, her voice rising in pitch and volume in response.

"Then why was someone else's product served to Takumi-kun?" Sayuki accused her mother. "I know the difference, I have eaten it on Akina!"

Sayuki's mother moved towards her daughter, her eyes beginning to fill. "I would never! Oh my little girl, what has happened! "

"Sayuki shook off her mother's embrace, turned her back on her, and closed the door deliberately behind her as she left the room.

"Sayuki didn't know; she practically choked on it." Takumi related the incident to his father.

"Hmm," Bunta displayed no emotion and calmly lit another cigarette. "You were polite, of course."

"Yes, Dad." It wouldn't have been correct to ruin dinner for everyone at the hotel." Takumi replied.

"Good." Bunta blew a cloud at the ceiling as he unfolded his paper. "Don't do anything. Deliveries will continue as scheduled. Treat everyone as if nothing is wrong."

"I'll take the Akagi run and the Lan Evo tomorrow. Akina is a big delivery, besides, you have school and an afternoon job tomorrow."

"Where's Sayuki?" He brother spoke as his mother entered the house. "You didn't have another fight did you?"

"It was very bad. Takumi-kun suffered a tremendous loss of face to his family today, Sayuki was furious on his behalf. So it appears she is very happy about the engagement." She tried to look on the positive side.

"The meeting?" he questioned.

"Oh, that was fine, but dinner was a wreck." She knelt at the table opposite her son and accepted the cup of tea that he offered. "I tasted his dish, but I didn't notice anything wrong. Sayuki claimed later that it wasn't Fujiwara tofu."

"Strange, since we have it delivered fresh by Fujiwara himself every morning." The young man discussed the situation with his mother.

" Despite the expense, it is a major draw to the dining room. It's quite profitable, there is very little spoilage." Very popular, especially among the young crowd that stays over on Saturday night." She observed.

"So they run out on occasion." The young man noted.

"Run out." The lady repeated, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Such a simple explanation. Westerners have a wonderful saying called 'Occam's razor'. 'The simplest explanation is usually correct'."

Itsuki nudged Takumi. "Mogi is very interested in you again. I know that she hurt you, but she really is sorry and wants to date you again."

Takumi looked across the street at the pretty girl standing next to her bicycle in the restaurant uniform. "Wait here, I'll go talk with her."

Takumi sprinted across the street, dodging traffic.

"Itsuki tells me that you are working now." Takumi took his hat off as he addressed his long-time friend. "Yes, it's hard, but I want to change for you." Mogi answered, her eyes bright and happy.

"Don't do that!" Takumi answered, "Change for your family, change for yourself, but not for me."

"Why not?" Mogi moved towards him.

Takumi hesitated for a minute. "Because, I am getting married." He finally responded.

"Why?" Mogi's eyes began to spill over and tears splashed on her feet. "You said that it was over."

"Over?" Takumi puzzled at the statement, and then remembered.

"You mean the terrible accident." Takumi shuddered slightly. "Two men died in a fire in the crash. It was in the paper Iketani showed that morning.

"So when did you propose?" Mogi looked up sadly at him, her eyes streaming.

Takumi answered, "Dad and Himoki-san arranged it. Sayuki is a very pretty and strong woman. She too is happy about it."

"What shall I do now? I have no boyfriend, now." Mogi began to cry again and moved towards Takumi, who moved back. Mogi dropped to her knees and began sobbing as the bicycle clattered to the sidewalk.

Takumi awkwardly stepped away from her and retreated back across the street to a wide-eyed Itsuki. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth, what was best." Takumi watched his friend approach Mogi. She grabbed him and held him as her tears subsided. A few words later and she kissed him. Drying her tears, she waved as she got back on her bike and rode to work.

"So you think Mogi will be a good girlfriend." Takumi stated the obvious to his friend as the two uniformed men watched the bicycle disappear down the street.

Itsuki smiled. "I always seem to end up with the cutest girls."

Takumi looked relieved. "I'm not mad, I really didn't want to hurt her."

"Hey! You have customers!" the boss shouted across the station lot.

"Hai!" Takumi sprinted toward the Nissan. "Welcome to the GS service station!"

"Dad, Sayuki." What are you doing here?"

"Say hello to your newest employee." Bunta looked very pleased.

"You hired her?" Takumi looked at the lady seated in the driver's seat. Sayuki looked stunning in shorts and a low cut blouse.

"She is a good driver, she can make the Akina run without spilling the water in the Trueno, or even the Lan Evo." Bunta announced proudly. "She has been practicing with a cup of water for months, mostly in her Nissan. She heard about the technique from Mako. It appears that someone leaked the company secret." Bunta glanced over at Iketani.

"Domo, Papa-san!" Sayuki giggled. "Takumi-chan, see you tonight!"

"Where are you staying?" Takumi looked disturbed.

"At the shop! I've moved into the rear storeroom, unless you want me to move into your room. We can get married today, and celebrate tonight!"

"Aaaaaah!" Itsuki who had been listening, screamed, his hands over his ears. "What have you saying? Sayuki-san, we had a date just a few weeks ago!"

"Hey stupid," Takumi responded with a smile, "You are dating Mogi now, it's only fair."

"Hey, that's right! Are you really getting married?" Itsuki asked his friend as Takumi whispered something into Sayuki's ear. She smiled and waved as the Nissan headed towards the exit. Iketani signaled clear, and the Nissan disappeared back into the afternoon traffic.

"I'm home!" Takumi headed upstairs for a shower and change of clothes.

" Welcome back." Sayuki greeted him with a proper bow as he entered the tofu shop for his afternoon chores.

Wearing a white smock and white cap over her hair. Sayuki added a touch of comfort and freshness to the familiar shop. Customers walking by, ducked in to check out the new face. Then, they usually bought something. The trays were washed, polished, and gleaming on the racks, the floor was spotless. Bunta was carefully cutting the tofu in the trays in front of him, the fragile tofu was being carefully lifted and bagged in the boxes destined for the cooler.

"Ah, Takumi. She's a good driver, good worker, and the customers like her." Bunta smiled. "Don't you dare let her get away. She will be a good house manager, and she's strong-willed too!"

"Dad," Takumi noted. "Where are your smokes?"

"Sayuki politely pointed out that smoking around the shop might taint the tofu." Bunta explained. "She also said that how I relax afterwards in my home is up to me. She's right."

"Dad, you really like her, don't you?" Takumi smiled at his father.

"Son, it has been too long since a woman has influenced this old shop." Bunta gently placed another section of tofu.

"Did she mention why she moved out?" Takumi spoke low.

"No, but what was I supposed to do? I have a pretty good idea." The father replied to his son. "Just be respectful towards her, she will eventually be reconciled to her family. Even if not, she will be a fine wife."

"I graduate in a month," Takumi answered. "Let's plan a wedding to coincide with the blooming of the sakura.

"Takumi-kun, do you wish to share the bath?" the voice startled them.

"Dad, it's too early." Takumi complained. "It's 2am!"

He was so sleepy that he could barely hold his eyes open.

"The weather warning went off. There is a major typhoon off the coast. The hotel is worried about the valley bridge." Take the Trueno. I'll take the Akagi run. Sayuki-san, you stay here."

Takumi gently maneuvered the familiar friend through the flooded streets. "It hasn't been this bad in years." He remarked out loud. The tires slipped and skidded on the torrent of water as he nursed the car through the streets of Akina and out towards the mountain. The windscreen was almost opaque from the driving rain. The wind buffeted the car and tried to sweep it off the road. Following his father's instructions, he slowed down to a crawl as he approached the old stone bridge. His lights shone at a twenty-meter wide expanse of water. The bridge was under water.

"Never in fifteen years has the tofu failed to be delivered." Takumi's ears remembered his father's remark when he complained one snowy morning. He never complained again.

Takumi estimated the depth at about one meter. The current would sweep the car away before he even got halfway across. Attempting to plow his way across would break the tofu from the shock. He was stuck.

"Sayuki, the bridge is under water."

"There must be another way."

"No, according to the police, the back road is blocked by a rock slide."

"Wait there, I am calling you some help."

"What kind of help?"

"Don't know. Papa-san said to call this number if the bridge is under water." Sayuki shrugged. "Maybe they have a helicopter or something."

One hour later a delivery truck appeared. "You, Fujiwara?" The voice from the driver's side of the double cab asked.

"Yes." Takumi who had gotten out, motioned towards the driver's door and the family name. The doors to the truck flew open and five young men headed towards the back, dressed in rain gear. Portable lights were erected, flooding the expanse with light. A ladder was erected and one with a safety harness hooked up to a stranded steel cable already suspended across the expanse. The gloved hands quickly traversed the distance while the others dragged what appeared to be a large tent out of the bank of the truck. Lighted barricades were erected, and two more men followed in a pulley system as winches and tools were ferried across the expanse.

"What are they doing?" Takumi questioned the elder man who was directing the others.

"Putting up a bridge." The answer was short, the man looked annoyed at being distracted, so Takumi went back to the car and waited. "This is the flimsiest looking bridge I have ever seen," he muttered. Takumi watched as the massive ropes were winched across the expanse, pulling the canvas sheet across. Large anchors were driven into the pavement and the ropes secured to the canvas, were bolted to the pavement. The entire operation took less than an hour.

"Sorry about being rude. Bunta is really a good friend. My men and I are very happy to help." The man got into the Trueno beside Takumi. "Now, just do at least 30 kilometers per hour and you'll have no problems getting across."

"The car will sink like a rock!" Takumi exclaimed to the smiling man.

"Have you ever hit water hard with your hand flat?" The man replied with another question. "The wood slats and heavy canvas will support the moving car as easily on the water, as if they were on dry ground! This requires a driver with nerve and faith."

"If you want, I'll drive it across for you." The man offered.

Takumi turned the key and the car engine sprang back to life. The men on the other side motioned towards each other and opened the barricade on the other side. The floodlights clearly illuminated the canvas, which all common sense screamed, was not possible to be a bridge.

"Thirty, huh," Takumi backed up and then accelerated towards the expanse of water.

The front tires hit something like a soft bump and the car was riding on top of the water. In less than two seconds the Trueno was across. The truck followed the Trueno across the bridge, a few seconds later, to pick up the tools and men on the other side. The reflective barricades were erected behind the Trueno as his passenger got out.

" We'll make sure you make it back across. The weather is going to subside in about 12 hours. If the old stone bridge holds, you won't have any problems tomorrow."

"Thank you very much!" Takumi bowed to the assembled men who bowed back.

The trip up the mountain was largely clear, there was some pooling of water on the highway, but the drainage system was keeping the highway clear. Takumi got out and removed large branches from the roadway in places, but he made the summit in about twenty minutes.

Takumi had to go to the front desk to have the night manager accept delivery. Takumi then drove back around to the loading dock. "How did you get up here? The bridge is under water!"

"I had help." Takumi tactfully dodged the questions. The delivery was hurriedly accepted, and unloaded. Takumi started to get back into the car.

"Wait, you're not serious! You're going to drive back?" He shouted to be heard against the wind.

The conversation had moved inside. Takumi nodded and paused, listening to the manager as a bellman hurriedly walked down the hall of the hotel.

"Can you take a passenger into Akina?"

Takumi nodded. "I'm not a taxi, but I suppose so."

"How about two?"

Takumi shrugged.

"Three?"

"Take these men to the Akina restaurant, next to the train station. They will continue their journey from there." The manager gave Takumi instructions. This young lady is in labor, I have phoned ahead, the hospital will be expecting you."

"Gentlemen," Takumi instructed his passengers, "The lady gets the front passenger seat. The ride will be unusual, but I request that you not interfere with the driver. Therefore I have requested sleep masks for all of you." Takumi handed out the blindfolds. One refused at first, then Takumi nodded towards the manager.

"If you refuse, your place will be given to another." The manager informed the guest.

He had no further objections.

"Hold on." Takumi checked the blindfolds and eased the Trueno into the darkness of the pounding rain and wind.

Takumi looked down at the water circling in the cup as he shifted and took the first turn sharply as he drifted his way through the corner and back down the mountain. The woman gasped in pain as she experienced another contraction. Takumi at first hesitated and then began to accelerate down the mountain. The passengers clutched tightly at the handholds, the exclamation of one passenger indicated an unwise peek had occurred. The pace was not unlike the rain race against the S-14, except the buffeting of the wind against the sides of the car also had to be compensated for. Wind would strike the Trueno from the front, slowing it down, from the right or left side, either helping or hindering its ability to drift around corners. The sharp noise of the heavy rain striking the roof, the hiss of the tires, and the feeling of the slip of the tires against the wet pavement were familiar due to his many trips up the mountain in bad weather. Takumi had no trouble making it down the mountain in a time that would have made any street racer proud. The lights of the crew and the makeshift bridge soon appeared. Takumi slowed and stopped before the bridge.

"I have a medical patient and passengers, I can't thank you properly at this time." Takumi explained briefly.

The man smiled, waved the barricades open and motioned the car across. The AE86 roared across and disappeared into the heavy rain, the red rear lights reflecting in the wet asphalt as it faded from sight.

The attendants were waiting at the immediate care entrance and quickly got the patient out of the car and into a wheelchair. The door was left standing open, as the attendants were in a rush to deal with the patient.

"You may take off your blindfolds. Anyone wishing to sit up front may do so." Takumi glanced back at the now blinking businessmen clutching their briefcases. They chose to remain seated; Takumi reached across and closed the door, then drove to the next destination.

Takumi assisted the men from the cramped confines of the back seat and escorted his passengers inside the all-night restaurant.

Takumi bowed as he prepared to leave. "Thank you for your business."

"Thank you for flying Fujiwara." One of the men commented with relief.

"Would you care to join me for a cup of tea? I want to know how we got across the flooded bridge!" the other passenger invited him inside.

"I drove across it." Takumi answered simply. "Please excuse me, I have to get home and see if Dad made his delivery safely."

"Here, take my card, if I may be of assistance to you or your family, please allow me to settle this debt." The elder gentleman bowed gently. Takumi first presented the family business card with both hands in the traditional manner; the man accepted it and studied the name carefully.

"When I call, whom shall I ask for?"

"Takumi."

The name was carefully penned on the back of the card.

Takumi likewise accepted a gilded card, asking the pronunciation of the unfamiliar Kanji, carefully writing the phonetic spelling on the back, and then speaking it and making sure that he had it right.

"Domo, Takashita-san." Takumi bowed and made his way out the door and back into the storm.

Takumi did not go home, but wanted to thank the team that put up the bridge. Driving back to the valley bridge, all he saw were the flashing barricades left by the crew to indicate the danger present. Takumi got out and examined the pavement. There were two bolts sunk flush into the pavement where the ropes had been fastened, but other than that, there was no trace. The deep expanse of water swirled to indicate the depth and swiftness of the current.

"I hope the water is back down tomorrow morning."

School had been cancelled due to widespread flooding, but Takumi set the alarm clock anyway, and was up around 9am.

Sayuki had opened the shop and left him a note. "Papa-san made it to Akagi, o.k. He wants you to make tofu for tomorrow."

"Whew!" Takumi put down the knife and stepped back from the trays. He carefully wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. "Dad does this every day!"

"We're out of deep fried tofu!" Saykui popped into the back and informed him. Takumi carefully loaded and lowered the wire trays into the hot oil and set the timer.

Despite the weather, business was brisk. Most of the other shops were closed. Sayuki set extra lights in the front of the store to let passers-by know hat the store was open. Sayuki also brewed hot tea and presented it to everyone who entered the establishment.

"Moshi-Moshi!" Takumi picked up the phone.

"Ah, Takumi!" the familiar voice responded. "Four boxes tomorrow to the Akagi Hotel."

"Hey, Dad! Your friend really came through!"

"Quite an engineer, eh?" Bunta agreed. "How do you like driving on water?"

"Not too bad, a little creepy the first time." Takumi admitted.

"By the way." Bunta added. "I want you to meet a friend on Akagi tomorrow morning after your delivery. We'll talk about it when I get home."

-End of chapter 4

Initial D -Transitions Episode 5

"Welcome home!" Takumi greeted his father as he entered the rear door of the shop. "How about a hand?"

"Not just yet." Bunta glanced at the piles of trays. "Couldn't you clean as you went?"

"Check with Sayuki to see how busy we were. I've had to double our order for beans again." Takumi muttered.

Bunta nodded. "The cars are pretty dirty, I'm going to wash the Trueno. I noticed that the GS is open, now. I'll fill the tank up for you."

"Thanks."

Takumi wasn't too upset. His dad worked very hard most of the time.

"The old man needs a break every once in a while," Takumi thought.

"So how was the trip?" Sayuki came into the back, put on a clean apron, and checked her appearance. She tucked some stray hairs back under the white hat, listening for the news.

Bunta fumbled for a cigarette, and then thought better of it. "Akagi Hotel has renegotiated its contract," he spoke in his usual non-concerned fashion.

"Mother!" Sayuki fumed, "Trying to break up the betrothal again! So, how much did she cut her order?"

"Himoki-san asked you to not forget your gift again." Bunta handed a small box to Takumi. "Very bad form."

"The standing order is now four boxes." He addressed Sayuki.

Her eyes went wide. "She doubled her order?"

"Akina is up to three, the Trueno is the only car that can carry four boxes." Takumi was dismayed.

"The Nissan is available." Sayuki offered. "It's a pretty nice car, and if you put down the rear seat and have some dividers built to prevent the cargo from shifting, I can carry four boxes, too."

The old red Nissan 300ZX was parked in a rented space a few doors down from the shop. The classic design was not as powerful as the Trueno, or as nimble as the Lan Evo, but the powerful engine and four-wheel independent suspension definitely made this, a car not to be trifled with. Bunta had not considered the car as a regular delivery vehicle.

"Hmm." Bunta walked around the car. "You mind the logo on your car?" Bunta took the opportunity to light a cigarette.

"Of course not." Sayuki smiled. "As long as the name is still a promise."

Bunta drew and blew smoke into the still cool damp air of the approaching evening. "Yes, but there is a condition to the contract with the Akagi Hotel." Bunta produced a folded paper with the end folded down. "You will have meetings every two weeks with Himoki-san."

Sayuki eyed the document warily. "I suppose it's not unreasonable. Very well, I accept."

Bunta nodded. "I need to get your car into decent running condition."

Sayuki started. "What's wrong with my car?"

Distributor worn, timing off, plugs worn, valves need adjustment." Bunta began. "Weak springs, worn struts, loose steering. You have a universal joint on the passenger side making a noise. There is a little chatter on the rear driver's disc brake. Your driver seat padding has started to deteriorate. The window rattles on the driver's side. If we are going to have the calligraphy done, we might as well re-spray the entire vehicle."

"Oh, is that all?" Sayuki was a little offended. "You're practically talking about rebuilding the entire car."

Bunta ignored the sarcasm. "Not a bad idea. It's a good car, and will reflect favorably on the business."

"That'll cost..."

"Not a problem. Reconditioning this car will be considerably cheaper than buying a new one." Bunta blew another cloud of smoke into the air as he gently put his hand on the fender. "Less taxes, less insurance, plus they are easier to maintain." Bunta drew on the cigarette again.

"There is a matter of petrol, so we keep them well tuned and usually drive them gently to the destination."

"And race them home in the morning when the police aren't around!" Sayuki put her hands on her hips.

"Hmm." Bunta did not answer the last comment, but exhaled another fragrant cloud.

"Tomorrow, I want you to make the delivery with Takumi."

"Sayuki!" Takumi knocked at the door to her room. "It's time."

"Uuuuh." Sayuki groaned. "What on earth? Oh, yes, be right up." Takumi heard a slight rustle and then quiet.

"May I come in?" Takumi knocked again.

"Uuuuh." Sayuki repeated the same words.

Not hearing a refusal, Takumi entered, grabbed her covers and retreated to safety. "Get up, we need to leave!"

"I need my beauty rest." Sayuki staggered to her feet.

"Cold shower." Takumi suggested.

"Eeek!" Sayuki realized that she was standing in the hall, naked having sleepily dropped her night clothes on the floor while staggering to the bathroom.

Takumi blushed violently. Sayuki looked up and the fog of sleep evaporated.

SLAM!

"Pervert!"

"Exhibitionist!" Takumi replied exhaling sharply. "Wow, what a woman!"

"Tea's hot!" Bunta exclaimed as Sayuki exited the bath minutes later, wearing a towel.

"Be right there." Sayuki had recovered her composure and emerged from her room dressed in slacks and a sweater, seconds later. She had worn a shower cap so that her hair was still dry.

"Fine product," Bunta remarked to Takumi, sampling a bowl of miso soup with tofu chunks. "I should let you do this more often."

"Thanks, Dad, but yours is still the best." Takumi replied weakly.

"I know." Bunta smiled, accepting the compliment without reservation.

The light breakfast was over in about 15 minutes; the bowls were rinsed and placed in the sink.

"You have a much longer drive, but I'll wake you at ten." Bunta promised Sayuki. "We still have to make tofu even though we are closed on Sunday. Behave yourselves."

Takumi nodded and the AE86 pulled out into the darkness.

"Dad said to see you." Takumi said to the driver of the black GT-R. "What may I do for you?"

" I represent a professional racing team." Every few years, I check the mountains looking for good drivers. Ryosuke is an excellent one, his brother is good, and the Emperors are fair."

"And the driver of the '86 is rumored to be the best." He looked hard at Takumi. "I challenge you."

"Papa-san arranged this race?" Sayuki questioned Takumi as he walked around the car checking the tires.

" It's a test of the better driver. Like the race on the Old Mountain Road." Takumi explained. "We both have powerful cars. It is a test of skill, strategy, and luck."

"Sayuki," Takumi looked earnestly at his sweetheart. "This is going to be a very serious race."

"I will lend my skills to your advantage." Sayuki smiled at him as she latched the five-point harness.

The two cars lined up.

"He has been studying you." Sayuki noted. "And will try to put your car at the worst position. An experienced racer knows his vehicle well; but hides that strength from his opponent."

" Even a known weakness can be turned by a good driver to his advantage." Takumi remembered his father's words.

The two cars sat silently as the two drivers eyed each other. Sayuki sat quietly. "The battle of nerves begins," she thought. Suddenly Takumi released the brake and accelerated, the other driver reacted and suddenly found himself in front.

"Not bad." He grimaced at the Trueno in his mirror and moved over and eased off the throttle. The AE86 also slowed down until the two cars were at a walking pace.

The first two turns were at less than 5 kilometers per hour.

"Very precise driver." Takumi noted. "He doesn't vary from the ideal line more than a few centimeters."

" He is prematurely tapping the brakes at a point that indicates he is well practiced on this course." Sayuki observed.

Takumi nodded. "He drives like a robot; very precise indeed! His track is somewhat different than what I expected for an R-32."

"The Red Suns think he is a worthy driver." Sayuki noted the sticker on the rear fender of the GT-R.

The pace had picked up a little, but drifting still was not necessary to complete the next series of corners.

"A racer who is not in a hurry! What a novel concept!" He set the next turn as gravity accelerated the heavy car through the next turn. The tires protested slightly. He glanced behind at the couple, behind him, discussing the race, as if out for a Sunday drive. "Time for you to lead." He raised his arm, swung wide and braked hard. The Trueno whipped by and the GT-R fell in behind.

Takumi nodded to Sayuki, "I really didn't think he would insist, but what can I say?" Takumi eased onto the throttle and began to move the Trueno through the corners. Takumi drifted the Trueno tight on the inside corners, with a minimum of braking.

"He knows the optimum line of Akagi." The driver watched the Trueno in front of him. "This is indeed a very talented driver." The GT-R braked hard and followed the inside line.

Sayuki glanced at Takumi. "He is hesitating on his braking, as if it is not natural. I don't understand, but I am sure of it."

She turned her eyes back to the approaching corner. "You are doing fine. I have nothing else to add."

Takumi nodded. "This is a tactical race. Yes, there is skill, but this is a series of feints and deceptions!"

"Much like two well-matched sumo wrestlers trying to gain the advantage without exposing a weakness!" he thought.

The short straight was coming up.

"I recommend that you break him here." Sayuki spoke.

Takumi accelerated sharply, but held the throttle back. The GT-R swung out and eased past the Trueno. Takumi let the GT-R gain twenty meters and fell in behind the GT-R as it approached the hairpin curve at the end of the section.

The GT-R braked sharply and then entered the corner. The Trueno under braked and closed the distance as it too, entered the corner.

"Ah, you were hiding something!" The driver smiled at his discovery. "Very nice brakes!"

The GT-R took the next corner and something unexpected happened.

"What?" Sayuki exclaimed. "He can drift the GT-R!"

Takumi's eyes widened in surprise. Takumi watched as the GT-R extended its lead and began to pull away.

"He's strong. But we are stronger!" Sayuki encouraged Takumi as she watched his face change to that of a determined racer.

The racing engine of the AE86 roared as Takumi depressed the throttle. The tachometer climbed to 10,000 RPM as he accelerated towards the next corner, closing the gap some more. The GT-R answered and the gap stopped closing. The brake lights flashed as he slowed and initiated the drifting maneuver. The Trueno under braked and gained a few more meters on the next corner. Takumi accelerated hard out of the corner, as the tires protested. The Trueno gained to the rear of the GT-R.

"The road is slightly crowned ahead, take the inside." Sayuki suggested.

Takumi accelerated slightly behind the GT-R on the inside lane as the two cars entered the turn. He under-braked again and used the crown of the road as a slight bank. The Trueno engine roared as Takumi held the throttle and kept the engine speed at 11,000 as the AE-86 passed the GT-R.

"Very nice pass." But we're are not done racing." The driver looked ahead at the taillights and down to the red button on the dash.

"On-coming car." Sayuki spoke in the informative tone. Glancing at the brightness in the distance. " It will reach us at the entrance to the final turn." Takumi moved into the left hand lane, as the GT-R swung wide.

"Got you!" The hand of the GT-R's driver deliberately pressed the red button. The engine screamed as the nitrous oxide boosted the engine and the GT-R moved beside the Trueno to pass.

"He doesn't see the car." Takumi thought, as time seemed to slow. He glanced at a screaming Sayuki as she realized what was about to happen. He saw her mouth open but heard nothing.

The GT-R driver stared at the oncoming headlights.

"I've done it now. I'm committed!" He thought as he accelerated towards the turn.

Distance closed rapidly. The oncoming driver froze at the sight. The GT-R swung into the suddenly vacant left lane, missing the oncoming car by what seem a few centimeters. The GT-R braked hard and accelerated out of the turn, but the Trueno roared out of the turn and moved beside the GT-R to pass.

"Too late!" The GT-R driver smiled as he passed the finish line, less than a meter in front of the Trueno.

The two cars pulled off the road and exited at the parking area a few hundred meters down the road.

"Congratulations on winning the race!" Takumi bowed to his opponent as the two drivers got out to face each other. "An excellent car and an excellent driver."

"An excellent race, but you lost your nerve." The driver offered condolences. You are a very worthy opponent. You just weren't lucky today, it's too bad that one of us had to lose."

Sayuki looked rather somber, as she exited the car and stood slightly behind and next to Takumi. "You may have won the race, but you are not the better driver." She commented icily. "Regardless of my personal feelings, you did indeed win the race. I hope that it gives you great satisfaction and prestige with the Red Suns. You may even become leader, because not even Ryosuke could defeat Akina's '86."

Sayuki lapsed into silence and glanced at Takumi. The hard look was gone. The boyish innocence has replaced it, as he seemed unconcerned that he had lost a race, even with superior equipment.

"Ahhh!" She squeezed her eyes and shivered slightly. "He's so cute when he does that!"

The pair turned to get back into the Trueno.

"Fujiwara-kun." A group stepped out from the shadows. "This meeting is not over. We have a little something for the driver of the GT-R." Ryosuke reached into his jacket pocket and drew out a handkerchief and threw it at the feet of the GT-R driver.

"What's this?" The driver reached down and picked up the piece of black silk.

"You've been black flagged - disqualified." Shingo replied. "You put the race ahead of the safety of the public."

"A racer can risk his own car and life in a battle. Even spectators are aware of some personal risk, but the driving public is not to be endangered!" Ryosuke eyed the team member coldly.

"Takumi-kun, so there is no dispute, here are the results, as agreed to by the Red Suns." Ryosuke put down a caligraphy brush and handed Takumi a dated, signed document.

"That concerning the contest between Akina and Akagi," it began. "On this day, Akina was the better driver." Takumi glanced at the signatures witnessing the contest.

"You can't do this to me!" The enraged driver shouted.

"As a member of the Red Suns, you are subject to the rules and discipline of its members." Ryosuke replied calmly.

"Then, I quit!" He retorted, walking to the rear of the car. Bending down, he started peeling the sticker from the rear fender. A large piece of paint came off with the sticker, leaving a large flaw in the finish.

"Stupid sticker, now I have to get this fixed!"

"What you do after the race does not change the outcome." Ryosuke replied.

The group watched as the GT-R pulled out and disappeared into the darkness.

"Sayuki?" Shingo glanced at his childhood friend. "What are you doing riding the Akina '86? A race is no place for a date!"

"Where else should a promised one ride?" Sayuki batted her large eyes at Shingo. "Other than next to her man?"

The very wide eyes stared at the unusual couple as Shingo nodded his head slowly in agreement. "Mako said that you had moved out and were very serious. But I didn't realize how serious." Shingo smiled.

"Good luck to you two!" The team members congratulated the couple. Takumi looked slightly embarrassed, and made a few short acknowledgements in response to the friendly words of the racing club.

"Let's go." The two Mazdas roared out into the pre-dawn darkness and were quickly followed by the S-14, and Shingo's EG-6.

"You want your prize now?" Sayuki leaned across the seat in the darkness and kissed Takumi.

"Just lean back and relax." Takumi replied.

Sayuki leaned back and puckered her mouth. She felt Takumi reach between her legs. She felt a rush of passion, and inhaled sharply.

"Click!" Went the seat harness, as Takumi fastened it.

"So how was the race?" Bunta queried.

"Just fine!" Sayuki stormed in and slammed the door to her room.

"I lost, but the Red Suns disqualified their own teammate." Takumi explained the incident with the oncoming car.

"Hmmm." Bunta nodded. "You decided not to repeat Usui."

Takumi nodded. "It was different. They weren't racing."

"Take the victory as genuine." Bunta looked at Takumi with warm eyes. "I am very proud of you."

"Now, what's with Sayuki?"

"Something about a prize."

"Oh." Bunta face-faulted. "And you behaved yourself."

"Of course." Takumi was puzzled at the reaction. "You made it clear before we left!"

"And hurt her feelings." Bunta explained.

"In this situation, how can I possibly win?" Takumi looked bewildered. "I am uncaring if I don't take her, and a pervert if I do!"

"Get the cuff-link box, and check it out." Bunta prodded his son to his room. "And hurry!"

"Sayuki!" Takumi knocked at the door. "I appreciate what you were trying to do, and I am sorry that I could not accept your gift."

Cold silence greeted him.

"Would you accept something from me, in return?" Takumi spoke to the closed door clutching at the box in his hand."

"And what would that be?" The voice was close but cold, on the other side of the door.

"An engagement ring." Takumi replied.

The door slid open.

"Let me see. Hurry!" Sayuki's eyes were bright.

"Wow! That's quite a diamond!" Sayuki's eyes now sparkled like the ring as Takumi placed it on her finger.

"Dad and I may have you living here, but we are still pretty traditional." Takumi explained.

"We'll open the wedding gifts, after we are married." Takumi repeated his father's words of advice.

Sayuki smiled in response. "You are a wonderful family. I promise to be a wonderful wife."

"It's late. Go to bed." Sayuki gently closed the door as he looked longingly after her.

"Whew!" Takumi, back in his room, stared at the ceiling for a few moments. Then he turned over, and was asleep in moments.

-End of Chapter 5-

Initial D -Transitions Episode 6

Sayuki and Takumi walked briskly through the crowd of well-wishers and a Western-style rice shower, from the temple towards the waiting car. Their footsteps walked through a sprinkle of freshly fallen cherry blossom petals. Sayuki headed toward the rebuilt Nissan and stood next to the driver's door. Takumi paused and then opened it for her. Takumi looked a little dismayed at the new bride now sitting in the driver's seat, the elaborate pale-pink gown almost filling the driver's side.

"Don't take it so hard, you do most of the driving anyway. Take it easy and relax." Sayuki offered. "We'll change places when I get tired."

"And it is your car!" Takumi agreed and eased into the passenger's seat.

Sayuki turned over the starter. The reconditioned three-liter engine spun and caught easily. She paused and checked the gauges, as the couple fastened in.

"Have a good trip." Bunta leaned into the window. "I'm sure that Iketani and Itsuki will do fine, filling in while you are on your honeymoon."

"My Lady, the elder Himoki spoke gently. "You have chosen an honorable path. Take care of him and yourself."

"Thank you Mother." Sayuki's eyes misted a little. "I will."

Himoki on a rare occasion was being open and showing her feelings. The barbed exchanges that usually accompanied their meeting were absent.

"We'll see you during the week." Sayuki promised.

"Get going, you two." Himoki responded and turned away.

Sayuki pressed the throttle with a slippered foot. The Nissan pulled out into the street and with a roar, disappeared into the brightness of late morning.

"Give me a hand with this dress." Sayuki wiggled out of elaborate gown and donned a pair of tan driving shorts. Also wearing a fresh pink snug-fitting top and a pair of driving glasses, Sayuki now looked as if she belonged in the driver's seat. Takumi put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The dress shoes were replaced with sneakers. The wedding clothes were carefully boxed and stowed in the rear section. The 300ZX pulled from the parking area and back onto the highway towards Akagi.

"A very nice present your mother gave us." Takumi remarked as Sayuki double-clutched and set up for the next corner." Five nights accommodations at each of the hotels in the area."

Takumi noted with satisfaction that Sayuki synched the speed of the gearbox and the engine so well, that the clutch almost wasn't necessary.

Sayuki agreed. "Mom really has tried to make up for some hurt feelings."

Sayuki braked hard, dove into the hairpin corner and accelerated out of it. Sayuki wasn't really racing, but she was honing her driving skills. Sayuki had stayed in the shadow of her friend Mako for many years, but her keen sense of judgment and perception made her a formidable driver in her own right. Bunta had tutored her driving, and while she was more than a match for most street racers, she had chosen to remain non-competitive.

Sayuki spotted the small vehicle chugging ahead on the mountain road. Carrying a load of produce, it was traveling about 30kph. Sayuki braked hard and downshifted, matching speeds and then falling back, so as not to crowd the slower vehicle. The curves were too sharp and the distances between the curves too short for the next few kilometers to pass safely. Rather than be angry, Sayuki relaxed and enjoyed the cool mountain air and the bright sun. The massive engine ticked quietly at idle, the car too, seemed to enjoy the relaxed pace. Takumi, tried to act as if he were dozing, while stealing glances at the very desirable driver next to him. Sayuki noticed.

"It's all right. We're married now, darling." She smiled.

The road widened. While there was enough room to pass safely, Sayuki had grown accustomed to the pace and was enjoying the spring flowers and sights that were usually lost in the flash of speed.

"I never saw that shrine before." Sayuki commented as they passed a tiny building.

"They terraced up this far for rice farming?" Sayuki watched the planting operation.

"Oops, it's getting late, I had better move a little faster." Sayuki steered carefully past the truck and drove towards the mountain's peak.

The next few miles were uneventful; Sayuki noticed a sports car appear briefly in the rear mirror.

There's a nice sight," Sayuki commented at the silver SLK Mercedes approaching quickly from behind. "Rear wheel drive with four wheel steering, turbo-charged."

Sayuki had only seen one or two of them. This model was a very competitive model in the International Rally Circuit.

"What a doll!" The driver noted as he pulled up to pass the classic sports car. The seating of the driver was on the left side and he leaned out and spoke directly to Sayuki.

"Hey, Cutie! You want a ride in a real car?"

Sorry," Sayuki gritted her teeth and held her temper. "I already have one."

"How about a date?"

"Not interested." Sayuki held up her hand showing the cluster of rings.

"Why don't you dump that loser and then we can be together?"

"Drive safely." Sayuki rolled up the window. "Baka."

The Benz eased forwards and moved ahead, pulling back into the left lane, completing the pass. Suddenly, the brake lights lit. Sayuki jerked the steering wheel and whipped around the braking Benz, rather than hitting the brake.

"That idiot! He tried to force you to hit him! And it would have looked to everyone as if we were driving too fast and rear-ended him!" Takumi's face was set and angry.

"I'll show that bastard! Can you pull over to change places?"

"He's coming again." Sayuki sounded worried. "There isn't any place to pull over for a couple of kilometers."

"You can show him." Takumi encouraged her.

Sayuki downshifted and hit the throttle hard. The three massive updraft carburetors opened. With a deep roar, the straight six propelled the car forwards.

As the Nissan entered the corner, Sayuki's heel-toe action on the pedals caused a graceful drift as the car accelerated out of the turn and into the next section of road.

"So you really think you can outrun me?" The opposing driver responded as the silver Benz began to pursue the disappearing ZX. He reached down and pulled the levers opening the exhaust cutouts resulting in a loud roar and minimizing backpressure on the exhaust system.

Takumi noted with satisfaction that Sayuki's driving talents were far superior to those of Iketani or Itsuki. As he watched her drive, he realized that she had an instinctive feel for the rhythm of the mountain.

"Nicely done." Takumi commented as Sayuki drifted around another corner, the rear of the red Nissan sliding under her expert control while staying in her lane.

"The Benz is gaining. He's using the entire road." Takumi warned.

"Too dangerous." Sayuki commented, she shifted and drifted through another turn. "I can't tell in daylight if another car is approaching."

"Here we go again." Sayuki dove into the next turn and came within about 10 cm of the guardrail. The exhaust system resonated at the engine speed as Sayuki accelerated out of the turn and considered the next sequence of turns ahead.

"Wow, that lady can really drive! I thought that Usui was the only area that had women racers!" The Benz driver gracefully negotiated the turns with a minimum of squealing from the tires. "Four wheel steering makes this vehicle a superb mountain racer!" He thought. Even so, that lady is very talented."

The Benz only gained slightly.

"Takumi, He is closing!" Sayuki glanced in the mirror.

"Short straight coming." Takumi answered.

"The red Nissan exited the turn and with a throaty roar, Sayuki used the throttle and gears, to maximize acceleration up the mountain. She kept the tachometer just below the yellow line.

The Nissan was being overtaken rapidly. Sayuki looked ahead at the sharp hairpin ahead, as the Benz eased up beside the Nissan to pass. Takumi saw Sayuki's face hard and determined, a glint of fire in her eyes. Takumi tightened his grip on the handhold and smiled. He liked this Sayuki, too!

"I'm going to chance that no traffic is coming," Sayuki announced.

Takumi remembered something. The turn was rapidly approaching and Sayuki was prepared to under-brake and regain an advantage in the corner.

"STOOOOOP!" He yelled.

Sayuki applied the brakes sharply and brought the Nissan to a standstill with loud squealing, as the tires left faint skid marks in the asphalt. She watched with relief as the Benz rocketed forwards and disappeared around the curve.

"Quick, let's change. Go low." Sayuki suggested.

Sayuki climbed over top as Takumi slid under her into the driver's set. In seconds he had the seat and mirrors adjusted.

Sayuki fastened her belts and nodded. Takumi put the Nissan into gear, depressed the throttle, and proceeded around the corner.

The constable opened the barricade and let another vehicle through. He had not cited anyone and was unlikely to do so, today. The barricade was part of the safety inspection program recently enacted by the Akagi region. Brakes, tires, and lights were the main inspection points. He was supposed to inspect the vehicle in three minutes, and if a problem was found, present a list of approved garages to the driver. Only a serious defect endangering the driver or others would cause the vehicle to be detained. Generally, new cars were only glanced over, older cars and trucks were more thoroughly checked. The traffic was light, and the hot tea he carried with him for drivers and passengers, soothed any annoyances. The barrier was erected before the long downhill, so to find any trucks with defective brakes.

"Two more hours, and I will be through for the week," he thought.

The officer looked up and the loud sound approaching. "Either a bad muffler or a modified system," he first thought.

"No, that's not it! Someone is racing!" The policeman jerked to attention and walked quickly towards his patrol car.

The silver SLK two-seater hurtled towards the barrier and abruptly turned and headed towards the shoulder where the patrol car was parked, the officer dove and rolled behind the temporary barricade despite knowing that it would offer no protection against a speeding vehicle.

Crunch! The impact of the SLK lifted the patrol car and carried it over the guardrail. The officer rose to his knees and watched it disappear over the side of the overlook. The loud bang of twisting metal from below, greeted his ears as the Benz engine fell silent.

"The officer rose and reached for his radio, but realized it had fallen from his belt during his headlong dive. The remains were under one of the now flat rear wheels of the Benz.

The remains of the airbags lay in the driver and passenger seats. The officer carefully extracted the dazed man from the remains of the car and dragged him some distance away and examined him. There were tiny cuts on his face. The side glazing had shattered, but the granules caused only minor scratches. He apparently had a broken arm; there were likely internal injuries.

The man stirred. "What happened?"

"You crashed into another car."

"Oh. How bad is it?"

"No one else was injured, the other vehicle is a total loss - and you are under arrest. You are injured."

"I see." The driver fell silent.

The officer heard the sound of another vehicle approaching.

Takumi spotted the remains of the Benz on the shoulder and observed the officer's approach.

"I am terribly sorry, folks, but I must commandeer your car to transport an injured man to the hospital. It will take too long to get an ambulance up here. " Takumi nodded and stepped out of the car. The two men helped the injured man into the passenger seat. Takumi and Sayuki quickly grabbed a pair of bags. I'll send someone right up as soon as I get into town." The officer promised.

"We'll be staying at the Akagi Hotel for a couple of days."

Takumi told the officer as the two hurriedly exchanged business cards.

The Nissan engine roared as the officer expertly swung the sports car around and disappeared back down the mountain leaving the two newlyweds along on the side of the road.

"I'm pretty hungry, we were going to eat a late lunch at the hotel, but it looks like we are both going to be a while." Sayuki commented. "I almost wish we had taken the cell phone."

"So we'll have an early supper." Takumi glanced and spotted the large container of green tea. The two shared a quiet cup of the classic beverage in the paper cups provided and then dropped them into the metal container near the now open barricade. The two stared at the valley and at the silent, painful sight of a high performance machine that probably would never run again. They sat on the side of the road on the guardrail and looked at each other. Then, they kissed, lightly at first, then deeply. Takumi caressed his bride gently. She responded by pressing against him.

Chug, chug, chug. The heavily loaded little truck appeared from around the corner and pulled up beside the couple.

"Fujiwari-san!"

"Yes?" The two replied together. Takumi glanced at Sayuki who blushed slightly.

"Did you have a little car trouble?" The man pointed at the smashed Mercedes SLK.

"Well it's not our car, but we are without transportation at the moment." Takumi replied.

"Our car is being used to transport the driver of that wreck." Takumi nodded at the Benz.

"Ah, it would also explain why the officer who usually mans the checkpoint is absent."

"Come on and hop in here, there should be room for one in the back with the children and a seat next to me in front. Here, toss your bags up on top, there's room between the crates to secure them."

Then man climbed on top of the low truck, caught and stowed the bags. Takumi jotted a quick note of their change in location for the returning officer and left it with the tea dispenser.

"OK! We're off!" The small truck resumed the rhythmic chug up the mountain road. Takumi heard the giggle in the back as Sayuki obviously found the sisters in back quite entertaining.

"So, aren't you delivering at the wrong time?" The man queried after introducing himself."

"Well, this trip is not for commerce." Takumi explained.

"A meeting perhaps?"

"Definitely."

"Oh, family business."

"You could say that." Takumi reddened.

"Your girlfriend in the back?"

"No." Takumi rubbed his thumb over the new wedding band.

The driver noticed. "I understand. How long have you been married?"

"Not long." The silence was prolonged as the two fell silent.

"I catch a glimpse of your deliveries every once in a while." The truck driver started the conversation again as the truck began the final turn towards the hotel.

"It is very good tofu. I can't get it in town. I have to drive to Akina to buy it or eat here. Is there any chance of a Fujiwara tofu shop opening in Akagi?" The man smiled.

"I don't know. I am not interested in leaving Akina, but it may be the best business decision." Takumi replied.

The heavily laden truck sat at the front entrance, the luggage was unloaded and sat beside the couple.

"Thank you very much for your kindness." The two bowed to the truck driver.

"No one should ever be late for a family meeting." The driver smiled. "Have a pleasant visit."

As truck chugged around to the delivery entrance, Sayuki waved to the girls who were waving from the rear of the moving vehicle.

Takumi and Sayuki stared at the spacious suite. A private tub and a massive bed were present. There were beautifully accented screens decorated with characters for luck, prosperity, and happiness. The screens could be moved to block any part of the room from view at the door. There was a private balcony with a couch where one could see the sun setting in the distance. The glass doors could be opened to let in the cool mountain air.

"Dinner or delights?" Sayuki asked.

Takumi realized that Sayuki looked tired. Tempting, as it was to start the wedding night, he realized that he was also quite tired and hungry. "Dinner, please. We haven't had anything to eat since this morning."

Sayuki nodded. "I was hoping that you would say that. We'll have dessert later!"

Sayuki lay on the bed in her robe. They had enjoyed a nice hot bath together after dinner. Takumi sat next to her and undid the tie to her robe. Sayuki reach up and caressed the hair on the back of his head. Takumi reached down and stroked her body, Sayuki inhaled sharply as her passions increased.

"Click." The writer turns off the scene. "This is not a lemon! "

Teisu reminds the audience.

End of Chapter 6.

Initial D: Transitions Part 7

The honeymoon had seemed much too brief. Takumi glanced up at the clock in the small tofu shop kitchen, and carefully wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. The work was hard. Business was good, but it scarcely seemed to make much difference. Bunta frequently withdrew large sums of money from the business account, leaving Sayuki frantic about how to pay the ongoing expenses. Bunta was frequently absent, leaving Takumi and Sayuki to run the shop alone.

"Takumi." Sayuki addressed him gently one late evening. "This must stop." Either Father must run the business finances entirely and give me an allowance, or I will run the business and give him an allowance. It's not proper that you have to work at the GS after work here and make deliveries also!" I can't even give you a proper allowance for all the hard work you do!" You even have to use your gas allowance from the GS to make deliveries!"

"I'll talk to him about it." Takumi reached over and held Sayuki's hand.

Sayuki flushed gently and softened. "See that you do!"

Takumi heard the rumble as the AE86 pulled up to the small shop and parked. The silence returned as the ignition was turned off. Then the familiar footsteps proceeded down the hall. The rhythm was a little irregular and the sound was hard.

Takumi put on a robe and exited the bedroom. Bunta was sprawled in his favorite chair, his feet on the table, smoking a cigarette and reading a paper.

"Dad! What are you doing? You didn't even take off your shoes!" Takumi exclaimed. We work hard to keep this shop clean and you are bringing dust inside!

"Hmmm. Interesting business meeting today. You should attend." Bunta commented with his usual deadpan expression.

"Attend? Who would make the tofu for the deliveries?" Takumi countered. Sayuki works hard enough as it is. It's also waste of her talents, although I have to admit that her looks and personality have brought in a lot of business."

"That's easy," Bunta waved his hand. "I'll just hire someone."

"No." Takumi looked hard at his father. "This is a family business. I won't have you hiring someone else while Sayuki is struggling to make the business work for only food and lodging!"

"I left money in the account!" Bunta countered, his eyes widened slightly. Takumi knew that his father was a little irritated.

"We barely had enough to buy beans and packaging." Takumi countered. I had to use my gas allowance to make deliveries. I also had to drive gently home to save on petrol.."

"Sayuki has not taken any allowance to make up the shortfall. We have eaten unsold tofu and miso soup every day this week!" Takumi looked hard at his father.

"There have been expenses." Bunta commented to no one in particular. "This will change in a little while."

"No." Taukimi took at deep breath. "Either you manage the shop's finances completely and give Sayuki a household allowance, or put the shop's business affairs in her hands, and accept a traditional allowance as warranted by your standing in the household."

Takumi bowed slightly.

"So, Sayuki thinks she can do better." Bunta stoked his stubbly chin.

"No, she didn't say that." Takumi gently corrected him. "There can only be one manager. Only one can direct this shop's business."

"Are you challenging the way I do business, now?" Bunta looked up from his paper.

"Yes." Takumi bowed. "Dad, you have your reasons, but I don't approve of your methods these last few weeks."

"Hmmm." Bunta laid down the paper. "So you talk like a man now. Men back up their challenges with actions. Let me tell you something, we could disagree on this for a long time and never get anything settled, or we could race to settle our differences."

"Race?" Takumi was a little puzzled. "You want to settle this with a race?"

"Yes. That way there will be no complaint. The victor gets what they want. If you win, you say who runs the shop. If I will, I will say."

Takumi thought about the statement for several minutes, trying to find a hidden meaning or some loophole.

"Done." Takumi agreed.

"Now the time and place. "In one week, in Usui." Bunta eyed his son. "Since I was the one that was challenged I will choose my vehicle."

Takumi nodded, expecting his father to choose the Lan Evo.

"I choose the Trueno." Bunta said.

"But half of that car belongs to me!" Takumi exclaimed.

"Yes, and half also belongs to me." Bunta agreed. "But you can drive the Lan Evo or any car you can find!"

"That's not much help." Takumi protested.

"Is this a test of machines or drivers?" Bunta looked at Takumi hard.

"Drivers." Takumi looked a little sad.

"Then I expect you to do your best, because I certainly will!"

"He's the one who bought the Lan Evo, he's the one most familiar with it." Takumi complained. "So, he should drive it."

"I see Papa-san has taken the lead." Sayuki countered.

"Huh?" Takumi stared.

"He has put you at a disadvantage, by attacking your weakest spot. I suggest that you find a way to overcome it." Sayuki continued. "You take the Lan Evo and the Akina run from now on. But I expect you to set up and open the store -while I catch a couple extra hours of sleep!"

"Ok." Takumi reluctantly agreed. "It's a good trade."

Takumi checked the alarm clock and settled back on his back and stared at the ceiling. Sayuki 's form breathed rhythmically, Takumi sighed quietly and went back to sleep.

Takumi frowned as he drifted the Lan Evo around the corner on Akina's downhill. "It's not right. It sits just a little too high on the driver's side when turning, and the weight doesn't transfer as it should. I can overcome it by adjusting throttle and turning, but it will have to be at its best to defeat the '86!" Takumi made careful mental notes of his vehicle's characteristics.

"Turbo lag is about 2 and a half seconds. I wonder if a mis-firing system is all that expensive." Takumi shook his head.

Re-building the car, and then having to re-learn it was not what he intended to do. Takumi accelerated down a short straight, and held the throttle while drifting through the turn. The tires smoked and squealed loudly as Takumi rocketed through the hairpin and exited at a high speed, almost matching the speed of the now infamous gutter technique.

"That's a nice time, but I would have useless tires after only 7 or 8 turns." Takumi narrowed his eyes and felt the handling characteristics of the Lan Evo. They would get too hot and fail." Besides, it's doubtful that the race would be settled on the first attempt."

The Usui mountain pass was too narrow for two cars to race safely in the conventional manner. Mako, Sayuki's friend and former racing teammate, had invented a set of rules for the mountain: "One leads, one follows, until a car is passed or outrun. If neither happens, go to the top and exchange places and repeat until there is a winner."

Takumi pulled off the road at the parking area and examined his tires. They weren't damaged, but were very hot to the touch.

"Tactics and skill." Takumi thought. "And preparation."

"Moshi-Moshi!" The unseen face answered the phone.

"Ah, Takumi-kun! What may I do for the famous Akina racer?"

"No, no bother. This afternoon around 4 will fine, I'll be waiting."

Ryosuke pressed the button ending the call on the cellular phone and leaned back. "University studies, finances and such. I can really use a diversion. Fujiwara is such an interesting fellow. He must be in real trouble to ask for pointers after beating the GT-R! The AE86 in his hands is just about unbeatable."

Ryosuke stared at the white Lan Evo IV . "Where is the Trueno?"

"Dad will be driving it." Takumi explained. "I intend to race him with this."

Ryosuke's face dropped. "Oh. You understand that he has a well balanced and powerful car with a Class A rally racing engine."

"Although you have four wheel drive and a turbo-charged V-6," Ryosuke continued, "Bunta-san's vast experience and mechanical knowledge put you at a major disadvantage. He will no doubt set his car up for the optimum speed and handling for Usui."

"Let's get this into the garage and up on a lift and see what we can do with it."

Ryosuke shined the light up into the underside of the Lancer.

"So it has been wrecked. There are new components, there is some welding."

"It that bad?"

"Not if the rebuild was done well, which it was."

"There, see these adjustment plates and holes? They aren't stock. You can change the stiffness of the suspension and/or height, by adjusting these."

"On a hard left, the driver's side goes up too far and the weight transfer is off." Takumi explained. "About 6 centimeters too far."

"Hmm, let me call my personal mechanic. He is a Mazda mechanic, but he drives a Lancer himself. "

A combination of rods had been adjusted and a trial run through a few back streets, with appropriate sharp turns, then back to the garage for more adjustments.

"It's not an exact science." The mechanic explained. "More stiffness here has to be compensated elsewhere, or the forces will not be balanced. We have a coarse setting, but the fine adjustment will have to be set over a period of days."

Takumi drove the Lan Evo back to the shop and parked it next to the Trueno.

"Just a little preparation work," he explained to Sayuki as he tackled his chores. Sayuki smiled and went back to the front.

The next morning, Takumi nodded as the adjustment have improved handling, but now it was two centimeters too low, and the front-rear balance had changed.

" I don't know if it made that much difference. "Takumi mused as he flew down the mountain.

That evening there were more adjustments. Takumi could begin to follow what the mechanic was doing and even made a few suggestions. "I've done just about everything I can for the suspension, you have a pretty good feel for it, now. Turn these adjustments no more than half a turn between trials and you can tweak it in from there." He explained.

"I've adjusted the boost on the turbo-charger up a notch, and balanced the front-rear forces on the brakes.

"Thanks, Aka-kun." Ryosuke slipped him a folded piece of paper. He bowed politely and left.

"How much was that?" Takumi had noticed.

"None of your business. He was working for me, not you." Ryosuke replied rather sharply.

Then he turned back towards Takumi. "It's always been the legend of the car. I happen to believe that it is the man. If you simply do your best, I will have compensation enough."

That morning, Takumi grunted as he removed a cotter pin and moved the nut a quarter turn with the spanner, with a flashlight illuminating his work.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as he skinned his knuckles when the spanner slipped.

Lying on his back on a canvas under the Lancer, he struggled to put the pin back. "There." Takumi carefully replaced the pin as he had been shown. He carefully licked his bleeding knuckles.

Takumi started the Lan Evo and started back down the mountain. Entering a sharp right, Takumi felt the car center of gravity shift towards the preferred point. "Almost perfect." Takumi felt relief.

"Now through the left." Takumi floored it and powered through the turn.

"Now what?" Takumi kept driving; now bothered by what he had discovered. The car handled very differently in the left turn, it was exactly on the preferred point.

"So you have adjusted the suspension to Akina's rhythm." Sayuki noted during a lull in the business.

"Yes, and because Usui and Akina have the same rhythm, it should be a good setup."

"By the way, where's Dad?" Takumi noticed that his father was not in the shop. Luckily it was good day. The tiny orders were few and far between, and there were some rather hefty orders of ten and twenty kilos.

Because the order was packaged in bulk, Sayuki discounted the price slightly. Takumi helped them load the orders, and the customers left looking rather pleased.

A small sign hung in the window. "Closed Saturday." Sayuki had placed it there.

"I will not miss this race and just sit here!" Sayuki exclaimed. Bunta saw the sign and wisely said nothing.

Akina was a-buzz about the great race. Somehow, it had been revealed that Bunta was going to race again.

"Bunta stopped racing because there was no-one worthy enough to race him," explained the GS manager that afternoon at Takumi's part time job. "With that engine in the '86, he will be unbeatable!" The man glowed with pride.

"The odds are 4-1 against the opponent. It is rumored that the Emperors have a man with a powerful Lan Evo, but I am sure that he will be as easily defeated as Jusei was!"

Itsuki smiled and poked Takumi with a finger. "You are going aren't you?"

Takumi nodded.

"Good." Itsuki smiled. "It will be like old times. Iketani will be there of course. He sees Mako every weekend."

"I am sure that Mogi will love to see such an exciting race!" Itsuki's face brightened. "I know, it'll be a date!" Ituske pointed his finger into the air and took a stance.

"Tofu's made." Takumi sighed and closed the cooler and went to help Sayuki and Bunta with cleanup.

"Hey, can't we you all fit in the '86?" Itsuki and Mogi came by so they could travel together. We'll join Iketani and Mako at the summit and then find a good place on C-121 to watch the best part of the race!"

"I'll ride with Takumi in the Lan Evo." Interjected Sayuki.

Bunta nodded and waved. "I could use some company in the Trueno!

"If I could catch a ride.." The GS manager looked inside expectantly.

"Hop in." Bunta nodded back to the Lan Evo. "Newlyweds."

The Trueno lead the way, as a stream of cars made their way from small town towards the distant village. The traffic was heavy, but the pace was brisk. The small company made the way to the small mountain village.

"There, Papa-san's getting off. There's that little restaurant." The restaurant was jammed, there was a long line, and the wait for a seat was about an hour.

"Come on," Sayuki explained. "Let's have a proper lunch." Sayuki went to the Lan Evo and opened the boot.

"O-bento!" Sayuki beamed as she held the traditional lunchboxes high. "Here are your napkins!" Sayuki then passed out the tiny dishes.

"Itadakimasu!" The people exclaimed from the grass at the edge of the parking lot.

"Better than a young boy's dream!" Itsuki marveled at the variety and skill of the preparation. Mogi smiled at the classic "Ahhh!" as Sayuki fed Takumi a choice bite of shrimp.

"More tea, Papa-san, Ananta[darling]?"

Bunta nodded as he relaxed in the shade, Sayuki gently refilled his cup from the classic teapot sitting over the alcohol stove. Takumi also held out his cup.

"She's such a mature and proper wife!" Ituski remarked.

A stress mark appeared on Mogi's temple.

"Stop that!" Sayuki said. "Mogi-san works hard too, and also will make a beautiful bride and proper wife if she chooses that path."

"Hai!" Itsuki looked a little sheepish and Mogi looked very relieved.

Sayuki carefully packed the used dishes and remains of food back into the stacked lacquer boxes and disposed of the used chopsticks. Gathering up the edges of the tablecloths, she tied each cloth back over the corresponding box and knotted them in place. The party of people glanced around carefully to look for any dropped food or trash that would spoil the area.

"It was such a wonderful lunch, I was wondering if the early comers to the race will get dinner?" Mogi asked.

"What would you serve?" Sayuki asked interested. "There will be thousands! Even with a large kitchen, the menu would be limited."

"Oh, that's easy, just a card board lunchbox, with noodles or rice, steamed fish and pickles. Oh! and tea of course."

"How much would you charge?" Sayuki prodded a little more.

"Let's see, I could really soak them for about 1000 yen and waste a lot of food, or maybe about 500 yen, which would include delivery."

Sayuki was on the cell phone. "Make it 8,000 servings, I want the delivery trucks to double as a trash trucks, or hire separate vehicles.

"Yes, Mother, it's for the race. I estimate that the crowd will overwhelm the local establishments. Maybe a two million yen profit doesn't interest you! I thought so."

Sayuki disconnected the call and smiled. "Usui is traditionally known as a traveler's village! We don't intend to disappoint anybody! Ok, let's finish this journey!"

"Be there in a minute, let me check the vehicles." Takumi walked around the Trueno and checked for road damage. He paused, realizing what he had discovered. He repeated the action for the Lancer. He nodded to his father the roadworthiness of the Trueno and got into the Lan Evo.

"I'm in real trouble, Sayuki. "Takumi sighed. "Dad's installed special tires on the Trueno."

"How special?" Sayuki looked worried.

"They are street legal, but are softer and stickier than standard. They can grab the road much tighter than the other tires. He won't have to drift nearly as much."

"What about C-121?"

"He will be able to exit at much faster speeds than the Lancer. He has the clear advantage now."

"Takumi! The race is not over yet. Please use your contacts and knowledge. You were able to set the Lan Evo suspension up without your father's help. We can find some good tires, too." Sayuki drove as Takumi glanced through his list of contacts and the folder of business cards.

"How about Shingo?" Takumi asked.

Sayuki shook her head. "Doubtful, The EG6 uses a different setup, only a racing affiliated company or team could come up with a set."

"Hello, Mako, I am looking for tires for a Lan Evo." Takumi spoke to Sayuki's friend and then called the Usui speed shop. Sorry, no call for that size." The apologetic voice sounded, "We can have them Monday."

"No, it has to be tonight!" Takumi sounded apologetic. "Thanks anyway."

Takumi looked back through the business cards, one gleaming one caught his eye. Pulling it out, he read the inscription on the back.

Dialing the number, a female voice answered the phone.

"May I speak to Takashita-san?" Takumi asked.

"Takashita-dono is in conference." The voice replied. "How do you know him?"

"We did some business together during the recent typhoon. I was hoping that he would be able to assist me today." Takumi replied politely.

"I see. You dialed the number on his business card, then?" The voice was pleasant but formal. "Can you describe the card?"

"Gold."

The line fell silent.

"Moshi-Moshi?" Takumi spoke to the silent party and then heard a scramble of activity.

"Excuse me, please, whom shall I say is calling?" The voice became very polite.

"Fujiwara, Fujiwara Takumi."

"Very well, Fujiwara-dono. Yes, we have your card on file. Please fill us in on the nature of your need." A messenger has been dispatched to get Takashita-dono."

"Racing tires for a Lancer Lan Evo IV, suitable for street use."

"I have your request and will contact our racing division."

"Pardon me, but what exactly does Takashita-san do?" Takumi prodded as Sayuki glanced over at him puzzling at the strange conversation."

"Director of National Sales for Mitsubishi Motors." The secretary answered.

"Ah, Takumi-san! Pleased that you have called. I am sorry that I never contacted you after our trip to thank you."

"I placed the only bid for government vehicles in the region." Takashita announced proudly. "Everyone else was held up by the weather. I sold 120,000 units!" I still can't figure out how you drove on water. If you want, I can deliver a Lancer Lan Evo Seven." I see, just the tires." The secretary glanced up at the man holding the phone.

"On Usui, that will be no problem. Meet at the peak at the Hotel. No later than 9pm . Look for the white Lancer, Fujiwara Tofu. I understand."

I am not saying that I approve of all this!" Himoki-san stood and looked out the window at the Lancer, "But if I could have settled my arguments so easily with my family members, I would have taken up racing years ago!"

"Bunta is a good businessman, Sayuki has a good nose for business, too! Whomever runs things will do a fine job." Himoki spoke to Takumi.

"Any news? Has Sayuki been to the doctor recently?"

"No, I am not pregnant!" Sayuki sighed at her mother's prodding. "We'll let you know if the situation changes."

"Are we ready?" Himoki signaled the younger brother.

"You're going?" Sayuki shuddered.

"At least to see the start, I have an important client to meet at the Usui Hotel at the summit, besides the police are only letting through those who have business, The road will be closed at 9pm."

I will get you through."

The Mitsubishi rally team pit crew wolfed down a quick dinner of noodles and fish.

"You got a pickled plum. Trade for the carrot."

The hot tea warmed the tired bodies of the mechanics. They gratefully handed the empty boxes back to the parking lot attendant and posed for pictures.

"This must be some VIP! Orders came from high up, really high up.

"Drop race preparations and head up here to put one of our sets of tires on an older Lancer! I doubt that he'll show up. Probably some sort of publicity stunt!" One mechanic remarked.

"Not that big of a deal. The car is prepped pretty well." Another added. We'll be back tomorrow, still two days before the event. They shouldn't need us for practice." The backup team will do fine."

"Say! There is one car, but it's a Trueno. It's the right color, the sign is right." The team leader remarked. Let's see if he knows anything."

"Pardon me, Fujiwara-san?" The mechanic greeted Bunta. We are looking for a Lan Evo." Itsuki stared. Why are you asking us?... Itsuki started.

Bunta waved him quiet. "The Lancer will be up any minute now."

"A little late for final preparations." Bunta observed.

"Just tires, nothing more."

Bunta nodded, as the crowd murmured. He has Mitsubishi racing against him?"

"You mean Takumi is your opponent?" Itsuki cried. I told you all his secrets and how he beat the other drivers!" Itsuki got out of the Trueno and stomped away.

"My best friend - and I betrayed him!" Itsuki beat his breast in sorrow, his eyes streaming tears.

"You didn't do it deliberately. If Takumi wanted you to know, he would have told you," Mogi responded, coming up to him and holding close to him; partly to console him, and partly because of the chilly night air.

"There he is!" The crowd strained to see the Lancer enter the parking lot. Takumi spotted the Mitsubishi trailer and headed towards it. The crowd opened and then closed around the small roped off area as the crew quickly began mounting the special tires.

"This is important, the tires can dissipate a lot of heat, but if you blister them..." Takumi nodded at the instructions.

"How long can they tolerate a drift at full power?"

"Maybe ten seconds, fifteen tops."

Takumi felt the rear drop as the front of the car was raised and the sound of the pneumatic wrenches sounded again. Takumi glanced at the rear as one man with a torque wrench carefully made the final turns on the rear lug-nuts. "Takumi-kun!" The team leader stuck his head in the window. Do you want racing gasoline?"

Takumi remembered his discovery of the racing tires, and then remembered his father's words.

"Yes." He answered.

The team located the fuel pump and disconnected the fuel line. They re-attached a drain hose. Takumi turned on the ignition and the pump quickly pumped the thirty or so remaining liters of petrol into the waiting dump can. Efficiently, they signaled Takumi to kill the ignition. Re-connecting the fuel line, they put forty liters of high octane racing gasoline into the tank. The pump primed and the engine started. The men signaled safe at all locations and gathered in front of the Mitsubishi. They removed their caps and bowed together.

"Race safely and well!" They chorused.

"I'll do my best!" Takumi replied.

"Five minutes." Sayuki leaned in and kissed him deeply. "You better not do anything stupid. Mama and the others are down on C-121, there is a private ambulance, just in case."

"Papa-san has suggested that Mako start the race. He has elected to lead."

Takumi nodded his approval and started the Lancer.

-END of Chapter Seven-

Initial D: Transitions Part 8

"Five!...Four!...Three!...Two!...One!...Go!"

Mako's arm swept away from the Trueno and toward the course. Bunta obliged and roared down the course in dramatic fashion.

The race did not actually start until the first turn, but the show was an acknowledgement of the rules, which she had authored.

Takumi's Lan Evo fell behind the Trueno. "Well, Son," Bunta glanced in the mirror, let's see if you are really that good!"

Bunta approached the curve and sharply jerked the steering wheel. The Trueno's wheels barely squealed as the Trueno held through the corner at breakneck speed.

"Whew!" Takumi held the throttle as the Lan Evo followed the Trueno. He felt the satisfying grip of the tires as he completed the turn at dizzying speed.

Bunta shifted rapidly through the gears as the Trueno's engine propelled the vehicle towards the next turn, beginning to pull away from the Lancer.

"Got to hold the speed! The turbo takes too long to boost once the engine speed falls." Takumi realized that even with more horsepower, he was definitely going to have a struggle to stay in this race.

Takumi pressed the throttle hard, and the Lan Evo quickly gained back some of the distance, but another turn and the Trueno put another five meters of distance between them.

"He can accelerate quicker out of the turn!" Takumi watched the Trueno take the perfect line through the next turn and gain some more distance.

"He's not saving anything. He's going to try all out and win this on the first leg." Takumi realized; drops of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"I wish Sayuki were here." Takumi briefly glanced at the empty seat next to him.

"I'm losing!" Takumi stared at the approaching turn as the Trueno executed an under-braking maneuver, a short drift and quickly roared out of the turn. The Trueno has gained another 10 meters on the turn.

"I can't make the Lan Evo do that!"

The next few turns, the Lancer and the Trueno held the interval between them as Takumi pushed the car through the gentler curves in the section.

"Baka!" Takumi chided himself. "Make it do something the AE86 cannot do!"

Takumi accelerated hard even though he was approaching the hard turn. As he felt the hard forces pull on him, he felt the tires lose their grip on the pavement. Using the brake to initiate the drift, and playing the throttle and wheel, he steered the car, screaming out of the turn and closed the distance at least 10 meters. "That's a little rough on the tires, but this is not a race for second chances." Takumi focused on the Trueno and the coming turns.

"So, Takumi, you seem to not quite have it together." Bunta glanced up in the mirror as he observed the Lancer wander from the optimum line through the turn.

"You can't keep doing that!" Bunta observed the Lan Evo as it exited closer behind him.

"I am driving at the limit of my tires and machine." Bunta observed. "Unless you can drive even better, you have no chance of winning."

"Damn, the tires are getting less responsive!" Takumi felt the sluggishness in the steering.

"There!" Takumi exclaimed as he dropped the left side briefly off the pavement." The brief splash announced that he had hit one of the nuisance springs on the side of the road. "Another!" Takumi bounced through a rut and cooled the right side tires as well.

"Takumi is getting really sloppy." He lost almost 10 meters in the last turn when he briefly left the pavement!" One of the spotters reported.

Takumi felt the grip of the tires return. "I bought a little time. Unless I can keep this up all the way down; it's going to be tough, really tough."

Takumi next tried a minimal approach. "Hold the tightest line possible and maintain a more constant speed." The Lancer's position seemed to hold, gaining slightly on the turns and losing a little on the exits.

"Ah, you are learning the limits of your car. You did a nice job with the suspension and gathering resources! But following is hardly challenging!"

The class A engine pitch increased, as Bunta increased the speed.

"Takumi will win won't he?" Itsuki looked up from the view of the dangerous curve on Usui. His eyes looking very concerned.

"This isn't just a good racer," Iketani explained. "This is Akina's legendary driver Bunta, driving his own car. The AE86 was the ultimate racing machine in its day, but Bunta has also kept up with racing technology and equipped the car accordingly."

"But the Lan Evo is a great car, too!" Itsuki protested.

"Takumi beat a Lan Evo here with the '86! Or don't you remember? That wasn't with racing brakes or tires!" Iketani explained.

"Here they come!" The crowd strained to watch as the gleaming lights of the Trueno appeared on the short stretch into C-121.

"The Lancer is right with him!" Itsuki shouted and hugged Mogi.

"Let's see how your driving is now!" Bunta accelerated towards the turn."

The Trueno roared into the turn with the Lancer locked solidly behind it. Bunta initiated the drift and the screech of skidding rubber and the stench of scorching tires filled the night air. The Trueno held the ideal line and flew towards the exit in perfect alignment.

Takumi fought the wheel, the lightness of the car had caused the tires to break free prematurely. Ponderously he began to slide away from the ideal line and towards disaster. Takumi suddenly turned the wheel - hard.

"He's going to crash!" Itsuki cried.

The angle on the Lancer was so steep that the car seemed to be going backwards. The car seemed to hang on the curve, without really moving. Then, suddenly, like a well-thrown baseball, the direction broke. The car exited the turn safely.

Takumi gasped a sigh of relief. "That took everything I had to save it."

The Lan Evo rocketed forwards, as the engine began to turn high revolutions. The power was now transferred to accelerating forwards instead of sideways. The Lancer began to make up the 25 lost meters very quickly and then exited the next curve, pursuing the Trueno.

"Just a few more turns." Bunta thought, and this leg will be over. I can beat him on the next leg."

Almost more of a formality than a race, Bunta completed the last turn, slowed to the end of the course and stopped. Takumi looked at the Trueno. He had managed to survive, but winning seemed almost an impossibility.

Bunta fished out a cigarette and lit it as Takumi carefully turned the Lan Evo around in the highway.

The two cars proceeded back to the top of the mountain.

"Fujiwara-kun! The tires have held up very well." Shall we top off the petrol?" The crew swarmed over the Lancer, cleaning the windscreen and headlights.

"Hai!" Takumi exited the vehicle and walked over to the Trueno where Bunta waited the few minutes for the next leg to start.

"Nice first leg." Takumi walked around the vehicle.

"N." Bunta agreed in a short grunt.

Takumi ran his hand over the pocked rear tires.

"Dad, these are damaged!" Takumi exclaimed.

"That's not your concern." Bunta blew a puff of smoke into the air from the cigarette he was smoking.

"If you blow a tire and land in the valley, it is!" Takumi leaned over carefully and spoke quietly to his father. "The car is half mine as well!"

"Fine. I withdraw." Bunta sighed.

"No. The Lancer's tires should fit." Takumi argued.

"Pit the competition?" The team leader shook his head.

"I'm not telling you to join the other side, just make his car safe to race." Takumi pleaded. "Move the front tires to the back and put the new on the front. He will have to avoid making the same errors again. Fill the Trueno's tank from the petrol in the dump can."

"I see, he will basically still have the same equipment." The team leader nodded.

Takumi left the cordoned area and pulled to one side of the parking lot.

The pit crew leader grimly approached the Trueno and motioned it forwards with his hand. The whir of the starter and rumble of the engine made him glance nervously as it crept across the lot and into the work area.

As Bunta killed the ignition, the pop-up headlights rotated and blended smoothly into the gleaming white front of the Trueno.

"Mitsubishi is pitting the Trueno?" Onlookers stared at the spectacle playing out as the rear tires were pulled and the damaged tires were re-mounted and balanced. The crews worked efficiently and quickly, as the fresh tires were swapped with the tires in front and the front tires were installed on the rear.

"Very interesting. The Mitsubishi team wants a victory based on strength." One racing spectator spotted the damaged rubber that the team had tossed to one side.

The team filled the petrol tank and washed the windscreen. "A half-liter down on oil." One member checked under the bonnet and verified the other fluids, while looking in alarm at the power plant.

"If you're offering, go ahead." Bunta replied.

"Hai." The oil was delivered and the level rechecked.

Bunta returned the short nod from the team leader, the closest thing to a bow he was going to get.

The Trueno started, traversed the parking lot and pulled behind the waiting Lancer.

"...Three...Two...One...GO!" Itsuki started the race.

Mako had traveled down the mountain and was on curve C-121 with Iketani and Sayuki.

Takumi glanced at the short note from Sayuki. "Relax and enjoy the ride!"

The Lancer approached the start of the course and roared around the first turn, the turbo-charger beginning to boost the power of the V-6. The Trueno lost a fraction of a meter through the turn and made it up on the exit.

"As expected. The Trueno still has the advantage out of the turn, but the Lancer has the advantage in the turn." Takumi sharply applied power as he anticipated Bunta's attempt to get by him on the short chute and gain a quick and easy victory.

"No, you are familiar with this mountain as well!" Bunta exclaimed as the Lancer pulled ahead and cut off his attempt for a pass. Bunta had to increase his speed as the lead continued to increase.

"Damn!" Bunta caught the aura of the vehicle ahead of him. "He is a very strong driver."

Bunta shifted mental states. This was the purest form of competition. Driving on the knife's edge, at the limit of the machine.

"It's been a long time." Bunta smiled.

Takumi's hands gently grasped the wheel as the driver and machine flew down the mountain as a single entity. This was driving as Takumi liked it. The machine responded to the wishes of the driver; the screaming of the wind growing silent as the gentle pressures and bumps conveyed the conditions of the road and the shifting of the center of gravity necessary to guide the car through a four-wheel drift.

Took a short glance in the mirror as the Trueno was only ten or so meters behind him. Bunta's rhythm was different, but very effective in keeping up. Takumi's pace electrified the onlookers as it seemed that the vehicles must leave the road and plunge into the valley below.

"They are five seconds faster than the previous pace!" The message was relayed to the spectators around the course.

"Tires are holding well." Takumi felt the turbo-charger take hold and the push as the Lancer accelerated towards C-121.

"Just a little while, and the victory will be mine." Bunta smiled. "You may have survived C-121, but I have mastered it!"

Bunta realized that the Lancer has lost a lot of distance in the turn in the previous race. A properly executed maneuver would put the Trueno at maximum acceleration at the exit of C-121. There were two seconds required for the Trueno to regain power from the turn.

Bunta eased back and let the Lancer gain about 25 meters. "If I time this right, I will fly by him!" Bunta said out loud.

"What is Dad doing?" Takumi stared at the retreating lights.

"His rhythm, he is anticipating my speed out of C-121!" Takumi glanced ahead at the approaching challenge.

"Unless I can hold C-121 at his speed I have already lost!" Beads of sweat appeared on Takumi's forehead as he held his foot on the throttle and watched the boost meter increase.

"Takumi is coming in!" Sayuki heard the squeal if tires around the turns leading up to the most dangerous and deciding curve on Usui. Even even veteran drivers did not easily master this turn, but there were two talented and determined drivers hurtling towards it in powerful machines.

"It'll be just like the Emperors!" One spectator exclaimed. "The Trueno is unstoppable."

Iketani stared at Mako. "Can he make it at full speed?"

"I don't see how. Jusei was an excellent driver and well practiced. Still, he couldn't complete the turn at full speed. Bunta will drop back and pass him just after the exit."

"Here they come!" The crowd roared in anticipation.

Sayuki stared at the twin lights of the approaching Lancer. "Brake!... Brake!...Baka!"

The Lan Evo roared into the turn as the Trueno's engine suddenly increased in tempo.

Takumi felt the weight transfer to the rear wheels as the Lancer entered the turn. Takumi was driving on instinct and luck. He had never attempted this maneuver. Takumi held the throttle and kept the engine RPM where the turbo was still boosting.

The Lancer's position pivoted perpendicular to the line of the turn as Takumi swung the wheel hard. The tires began to smoke as the tires moved sideways one meter for every meter forwards.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like that!" Iketani stared as the Lancer flew past and flew towards the exit.

The Trueno entered the turn at high speed. Bunta started his drift and held the ideal line for the treacherous curve. He played the throttle and delicately adjusted the steering to compensate for tiny changes in direction as the Bunta completed the drift that brought appreciative ooh's and aah's from the crowd. Bunta floored the throttle as he moved in for the victory.

The Trueno's engine screamed as the pride of Akina accelerated out of the turn. The Lancer wasn't visible, but all of Bunta's racing experience told him it was only meters ahead. The Trueno moved to the right to pass and then Bunta stared. The Lancer was not in sight.

Bunta roared through the gentle turns and still there was no Lancer. Bunta did not slack his pace as he completed the final turns on the course.

The Trueno pulled up and stopped. Bunta got out and approached the waiting Takumi.

"Nice driving." Bunta nodded as he.

"I had a good instructor." Takumi responded.

The news reached the summit. The Mitsubishi team began to pack up the equipment.

"Takumi won!" Itsuski jumped up and down hugging Mogi.

"The Trueno lost." Another spectator muttered sadly.

"Was there any doubt?" Sayuki smiled at her former teammate Mako.

Mako smiled back. "See you at the wedding."

"So, what does the new manager of Fujiwara Tofu want to do?" Bunta asked from the breakfast table.

"Sayuki will run the financial side of the business. You will receive a generous allowance." Takumi declared.

"I will dispense with the allowance." Bunta replied, "As I am leaving Akina. Himoki-san sold me a nice shop in Akagi. I am sure that I can find a nice lady interested in helping a old man run a nice quiet tofu shop."

"So that's where the money went!" The two exclaimed.

"Yes, so you have half interest in the Akagi shop, as well as half in the Trueno."

"What about the Lancer?" Takumi asked.

"Will you trade your interest in the Trueno for it?" Bunta offered.

"All right, but you still will have deliveries." Takumi agreed.

"Let's go!" Takumi started the Lancer and pulled out into the darkness.

Bunta stared at the disappearing lights and started the Trueno. The headlights flipped up and illuminated the street as the AE86 moved in the opposite direction towards Akagi.

Sayuki looked at the fading taillights of the AE86 and yawned. Crawling back into bed, she was asleep in minutes.

-END-


End file.
